Wicca meets Hogwarts
by gemlou137
Summary: Harry left the Wizarding World and went to America where, over time, he fell in love with Wyatt Halliwell. After becoming a permantent fixture in the family they are all somehow drawn back to Hogwarts where both the wierd and wonderful happen. Mpreg, Sla
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Charmed.

_**Warnings:**_ Slash. this story is all about Harry and Wyatt and magic. Slash, don't like then don't read but don't whine about it okay? Good. Next then, there will be mpreg. Some character bashing. And no matter how many times I proofread I tend to get timescales wrong so if I do just tell me so I can put it in the warnings of my next chapter. Okay? I think that's all for now. Oh, in later chapters I will delete the 'lemon' scenes or the slightly more graphic scenes because I'm not sure whether I should put them online here. If you want them later on ask me to email them to you.

_**Pairings: **_Wyatt/Harry, Leo/Piper, Jason/Phoebe, Kyle Brody/Paige (btw, I have no idea who he is but I know he's a white lighter so I used him okay?), Ron/Hermione in later chapters.

**_Summary:_** Harry left the Wizarding World and went to America where, over time, he fell in love with Wyatt Halliwell. After becoming a permantent fixture in the family they are all somehow drawn back to Hogwarts where both the wierd and wonderful happen.

_**Prologue**_

A woman with long brown hair reaching to her waist walked through the large manor house and headed towards the kitchen. Her hair was a rich brown and flowed freely to her waist in straight locks. She had deep brown eyes and a few sun kisses here and there on her face. Humming a soft tune under her breath the woman of around forty years of age seemed to have a rather light happy aura around her. She was dressed in a pair of jeans that hugged her hips that were rounded from child birth and a red top that clung to her curvaceous body but revealed none of the left over skin or weight from when she'd bore her children.

Upon reaching the light kitchen with its light creamy yellow cupboards and clean black surfaces the woman paused mid-step as she saw the kitchen was already occupied by a rather young male.

"Good morning Evan. Did you not sleep well?" The woman asked the young man with motherly concern on her brow. Circling the table the young man was sat at the woman reached into a cupboard to retrieve a cereal bowl before organising the table for her meal and eating.

The young man shook his head and lowered the glass of water he was sipping leisurely. The youth seemed to look a lot younger than his actual age of twenty three. The young man had a very lithe and compact form that showed defined muscles but he was not overly muscular. Slender arms and slender legs seemed to deceive on lookers into thinking he was fragile when he was in fact strong. Added to the lithe delicate looking form with deceiving strength the fact that the figure only reached a height of five foot six and the man looked only about nineteen. Wild raven hair seemed to curl around the base of the mans' neck and seem untameable on the top of his head despite the fact that the man had his hair tied into a low ponytail that, had it been released, would let his hair fall to his shoulders in curls. Extremely bright green eyes seemed slightly dull this morning though and black bags hung beneath them. Despite this tiredness the young man seemed to be the picture of health with a fine blush on his cheeks and high cheek bones.

"Nah, I don't know why but I just don't seem to be sleeping well at all lately. In fact, I feel a little off in general. Have no idea what it is though. I probably just need more sleep." The young man, Evan, replied. In comparison to the woman's American accent Evan's was very British and he seemed to speak rather politely despite his laid back manner.

"Maybe." The woman replied. "Perhaps you ought to kick my son out for a while so you can sleep better. If Wyatt's anything like his father then you probably just need some more room on the bed to get your sleep."

"Piper I don't think Wyatt would be very happy to hear you giving his lover any ideas." Came a new voice. Twisting his head slightly Evan looked from beneath the wild locks that fell slightly over his bright eyes to another woman now entering the kitchen.

"Morning Paige." Evan greeted with a smile before looking back to his glass of water. The woman, Paige, was about an inch taller than Piper was though that could have been due to Piper not wearing any shoes and Paige wearing smart heeled ones. Paige had rather pale skin that looked like it would burn very easily if exposed to the sun too long. Her hair fell only to just past her shoulders in dyed black waves. Paige's natural brown hair had been replaced last week and, Evan mused, Paige definitely seemed to like black hair more than her natural colour.

"Morning Evan." Paige said with a bright half smile exposing her white teeth from behind glossy red lip stick. Paige was dressed up for work. Even though she had married her long time lover Kyle Brody a long time ago her and her husband and daughter still lived in Halliwell manor. Paige had tried to move out with her family but the attacks from demons seemed to increase once the sisters split up so instead Paige stayed living with her sister Piper and Piper's husband and two sons and daughter not to mention Evan. Phoebe, the only sister not living at Halliwell manor, lived across the street and two doors down. The house had once been owned by Evan when the British teenager had moved to America six years ago. After one and a half years of dating Wyatt Halliwell however saw Evan living at the manor and instead of selling the other large house Evan had donated it to Phoebe and her husband, two daughters, a son and their two cats.

The three adults sat in companionable silence as Piper ate her meal and read the paper Evan had collected an hour or two ago whilst Paige leaned against the counter top and waited for her toast. Evan still remained sat on his seat drinking his water. Whilst Piper was dressed casually and Paige was dressed in her casual but smart suit for work at the Magic School that had employed her when she helped save the school and its pupils, Evan was dressed in a loose pair of black trousers and a green shirt that showed his slender form but concealed much of Evan's tanned skin. Evan also had bare feet, something even Piper didn't have as she wore socks.

The silence, however, was interrupted a few moments later when Paige's toast was finally cooked. The woman proceeded to butter her toast and had jam before making herself a coffee and sitting at the table to eat and drink. Evan took one look at the food and swayed on the seat.

"Urgh." He groaned putting his glass down on the table rather loudly and covering his face with his hands. Piper and Paige looked over at him alarmed. Exchanging a look the older sister rose out of her chair and stood next to Evan putting a gently arm around his shoulders.

"Evan honey?"

"It's nothing Piper." Evan said wiping his face. Piper frowned at him ad he reached out to take his glass again but this time with a shaking hand.

"It's not nothing Evan. I think you should go back to bed for a bit." Evan let his hand drop to the counter and shook his head.

"Can't sleep."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, things keep popping up in my head and I just can't seem to relax enough to sleep.." Evan muttered. Piper and Paige exchanged another look and Piper gently tugged Evan out of the chair.

"Well you're just going to have to try. Now come on, back to bed. You are shaking. You need sleep. Come on, get up before I make Paige orb you up to bed and get Wyatt to put you to sleep." Evan groaned but allowed her to help him up. Piper lead him to the stairs and was just about to help him up them when he shook his head.

"It's fine Piper, I'll manage."

"Fine but you'd better get yourself straight up to bed and get some rest, some proper rest. I don't want to hear you up and about till at least midday, you haven't been sleeping enough recently." Evan nodded before plodding up the stairs. Piper sighed once he'd reached the top and headed back to the kitchen. Dropping into her seat once more she met Paige's eyes.

"He's not been sleeping well for a week. I've caught him down here at least three times this week." Paige confessed.

"I know. He's not been eating that well either. He didn't eat much last night and I know he hasn't eaten this morning."

"Do you suppose he's worried about something?" Piper shrugged.

"I don't know, Phoebe's the best one to ask about these things being an empath an' all. Though thinking about it, Wyatt hasn't been around much lately so perhaps he's just a little insecure."

"Maybe, you know how Evan is." Paige said with a shrug quickly finishing off her breakfast and leaving for work. Piper stayed sat where she was just thinking.

Upstairs Evan quietly slipped into his shared bedroom and over to his side of the large double bed there. A figure on the bed moved slightly and two blue eyes watched Evan as the lithe young man flopped tiredly onto the bed with a soft groan.

"Evan?" A muscular form was revealed as the bed covers were pushed back. A man of about six foot four inches and 25years of age sat up and brushed his brown hair with blonde highlights out of his blue eyes. The sparkling blue eyes held a few specks of brown that, rather than dulling the crystal blue irises, seemed to give them more power. A strong, muscled, flat chest rippled slightly as the muscles beneath the surface helped pull the man into a sitting position. There was not ounce of fat on the man's stomach, only muscle. The naked chest showed tanned but still relatively pale skin though, luckily, the man was wearing a pair of boxers on his hips hiding anything important from view.

"Mmm?" Evan hummed or groaned. To the larger figure on the bed it was impossible to tell which sound it was that the petite man made. With green eyes squeezed shut the blue eyed man couldn't even tell what emotions were running through Evan without invoking some of his magical abilities.

"What's the matter? You ill?" At this question the raven haired man shook his head silently and opened dulled green eyes to lock onto his companion's blue ones..

"Nah. I'm just really, really tired though and your mother said for me to send you down so I could get some rest." Evan gave his partner a smile when the larger man rolled his eyes.

"As if I'd keep you awake if you were ill. Now, tell me what's wrong? I might be able to get you something from the practice." Evan shook his head. Wyatt was a doctor and one of the most sought after doctors in the area due to him being incredibly smart and unbelievably handsome. Not to mention, Evan thought, powerful, though no one other than the family members knew that Wyatt was the most powerful Wiccan of the age even compared with the Charmed Ones.

"I'm just tired. I only need to sleep." Wyatt nodded his head but looked worried still. Sighing, the older man leaned over and gave Evan a kiss to the forehead before climbing out of bed.

"Fine then but you stay in bed and get some sleep and make sure you drink lots." With that Wyatt walked into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the shower before cleaning himself thoroughly to begin his day. On the bed Evan groaned once more when he heard the bathroom door close. Moving himself up the bed using his elbows, Evan settled his head on the pillows before stripping off his shirt and trousers replacing his trousers with a pair of very loose red sweat pants. Pulling on a white T-shirt Evan closed his eyes and fell asleep again not noticing when Wyatt came out of the bathroom and delivered another kiss to his forehead before leaving the bedroom.

* * *

There you go, that's the prologue. More to come but if you want it you will have to review otherwise I won't bother putting it up or writing anymore. (I have 12 chapters already written...) 

Gemxx


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Charmed.

_**Warnings:**_ Slash. this story is all about Harry and Wyatt and magic. Slash, don't like then don't read but don't whine about it okay? Good. Harry will also be rather dependant on Wyatt and rather weak later (plus he blushes a lot).Next then, there will be mpreg. Some character bashing. And no matter how many times I proofread I tend to get timescales wrong so if I do just tell me so I can put it in the warnings of my next chapter. Okay? I think that's all for now.

Oh, in later chapters I will delete the 'lemon' scenes or the slightly more graphic scenes because I'm not sure whether I should put them online here. If you want them later on ask me to email them to you.

**_Pairings:_** Wyatt/Harry, Leo/Piper, Jason/Phoebe, Kyle Brody/Paige (btw, I have no idea who he is but I know he's a white lighter so I used him okay?), Ron/Hermione in later chapters.

_**Summary:**_ Harry left the Wizarding World and went to America where, over time, he fell in love with Wyatt Halliwell. After becoming a permantent fixture in the family they are all somehow drawn back to Hogwarts where both the wierd and wonderful happen.__

_**Chapter 1**_

The day flew by and it was lunch time before Evan even opened his eyes again. Groaning from his position on the bed Evan sat up and yawned. Stealing a glance at the clock that told him it was about half two Evan cursed his stupidity and clambered out of bed his earlier ailments forgotten for now. Cleaning his teeth, showering and dressing, this time putting on a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt, Evan ran a hand through his hair and left the room racing downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs the petite youth nearly bumped into a six foot tall blonde man with kind and sparkling blue eyes.

"Careful there Evan."

"Leo!" Evan said with surprise in his voice and one hand unconsciously straying to his stomach. That action went unnoticed by everyone though as once Evan steadied his balance the hand fell to his side and he stared up at the blonde man. "I didn't know you were back. I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow. I thought the elders sent you on a longer trip with your other charge."

"I finished early." Leo said with a smile. "I heard you were ill this morning. You okay now?"

"Oh yeah." Evan said as if it only just dawned on him that he had been ill. Getting rid of the frown that had scrunched up his eyebrows and nose Evan smiled softly. "Well I feel fine now. I was just very tired."

"Guess so." Leo said not sounding completely convinced but seeing nothing to suggest otherwise the older man let the matter drop. "Anyway, Phoebe's bringing her family over later since there was an attack made on Chris at work before lunch and we all need to figure out how to tackle the demon."

"Chris? Is he alright?" Evan asked receiving only a nod in answer. Evan didn't even bother to ask about the demon that attacked Chris he only went of in search of his friend. Arriving in the kitchen Evan saw Piper tinkering around in the cupboards preparing a lunch and a brown haired blue eyed man the same age as Evan but a bit taller than Evan's medium height of five foot six stood leaning against the wall watching his mother carefully.

"Chris what happened?" Evan said causing the light blue eyed man to turn his attention to the new arrival in the room. Piper jumped with slight alarm and dropped a plastic jar out of the cupboard. Luckily it didn't smash on the floor but the loud bang was enough to make the woman curse and shoot an accusing look at Evan who gave her a sheepish smile before returning his eyes to his best friend.

"Oh you know, just the usual." Chris said with a careless shrug. "A Demon in black with a mask attacked in a dark deserted alleyway. All during my patrol of the area. It's like they know just when I'm going to be on my own before they attack."

"And he escaped?"

"Lets leave the details for later when the whole family can hear eh?" Chris said dismissively. Evan caught on to the dropped subject with a tiny shrug and went over to help Piper.

"What're you making?"

"Just sandwiches. Here, start buttering the bread." Evan nodded and took the butter Piper got out of the fridge. Pulling a loaf of bread out of the bread bin the raven haired man started pulling out slices of bread.

"How many people and how many pieces do I use?" Evan asked not looking up from his task.

Well," Piper paused in her work, flicked her hair over her shoulder and stared at the ceiling as if it held the answers she was looking for. With one hand on her hip and her eyebrows frowning slightly she began to recite names, "Phoebe is coming along with Jason, Lexi, Luka and Warren then you have Paige, Kyle and Brianna is coming back from her lunch date to eat here. Also Wyatt, Chris, Me obviously, Leo and you because somehow I don't think Alex will be coming after she and that Nate guy are at the cinema and she switched her phone off." Piper finished with an exasperated sigh. Alex was her only daughter and she was very social often to the point of being anti-social to her family and she was only twenty.

"So that's thirteen." Evan finished before setting back off to work. "Two pieces of bread each?" At Piper's nod Evan continued working and within no time had finished all twenty six pieces of bread allowing Piper to seek out what went into the sandwiches. Evan gave a quick glance to his best friend who still hadn't moved and looked deep in thought. Not wanting to bother Chris Evan got out the thirteen plates needed and laid them out on the table. Just as Evan had finished with the plates the door bell rang followed by a loud bang signalling the door had been thrown open and Phoebe's loud shout rang through the halls.

"Chris! Piper! I'm here!" Phoebe announced running into the house in her work heels. Phoebe was dressed in a white skirt and a light blue top that had only two thin straps holding it up. Evan had often mused that it was amazing how this fifty something old woman still managed to have such a small frame and a flat muscled stomach after having three kids. Phoebe didn't even seem that much wider around the hips, though she had had a caesarean birth for both the twin girls and her son.

After Phoebe came the twin girls arguing, as usual, over their new purchases at the local clothes stores that they visited between college classes. Warren, the youngest and the only boy, was the spitting image of Jason except he had inherited Phoebe's smaller frame and Jason's height. All three children had black hair like from their Mother's side and all three had brown eyes. The twin girls had very aggressive tempers and if they felt they needed too they could summon fire balls and electricity balls to defeat their opponents. The girls also had the Demon Shimmer down to par that they'd received that power after accidentally turning into demons one time. They were both sweet, when they weren't angered.

Warren received the Shimmer too from when he'd killed a demon and taken its power however he also got weak premonitions and he had a very weak active power of telepathy. His telepathy was only strong enough to poke around in people's minds and at a push he could control them and their powers but nothing more than that. Warren was a very passive person in general, not at all like his mother.

"Hey Pheebs." Piper called from the kitchen. Evan walked over to the woman and smiled softly.

"Piper's just making lunch and Chris is in the kitchen looking strained."

"Oh hey Evan." Phoebe smiled widely then her smile disappeared. "What do you mean he looks strained?" Evan grinned cheekily.

"He's thinking." Phoebe joined in the grinning just as a loud protest came from the kitchen.

"You ass!" Chris came diving out of the kitchen and ran towards Evan who laughed and quickly dodged the lunge sent his way. The two continued to exchange insults as Chris chased Evan around the house. "I do NOT look strained when I am thinking."

"You do. It must be because it hurts SO much to get the cogs working in your brain."

"You'll regret saying that! Besides at least I think rather than get kidnapped all the time."

"HEY!" Evan protested stopping quickly and turning on Chris with a fierce glare. "I do not get kidnapped all the time."

"Yes you do or at least ninety nine point nine percent of the time." Evan scowled.

"Oh wow, Chris finally learned his maths."

"Then you need rescuing like a little girl. Damsel in distress!" At that Evan started lunging towards Chris.

"I am not a damsel in distress. I never have been and I never will be Christopher Halliwell!"

"Tough luck Evan Jameson." Chris darted out of the lounge and into the hall just as Wyatt came through the door. Evan nearly ran straight into his taller boyfriend. Hitting Wyatt straight on Evan was knocked backwards only to find himself steadied by strong muscled arms.

"What the devil!" Evan looked up at Wyatt with a slightly guilty but angry gaze. "Evan, what's going on? Was that my brother I saw running in there?"

"Yeah, running away like a wuss." Evan said steadying himself and stepping back from Wyatt. Crossing his arms over his chest Evan pouted ever so slightly and turned to walk away.

"Nice catch by the way Wyatt. Just like a hero, saving the girl." Evan turned and stamped his foot loudly. Wyatt looked between the two with slightly amused but worried gaze.

"Don't compare me to a girl. I am nothing like one!" Chris raised his eyebrow in question and smirked. Evan glared once more and growled raising one hand slowly with something strange glistening in his eyes. It was at this point that Wyatt intervened. Smothering a laugh Wyatt stepped forwards and took Evan's hand.

"Come on, meeting's gonna start in a minute." Evan let himself be dragged away.

"See what I mean. Once again Wyatt comes to the rescue." Evan snorted and looked over his shoulder at Chris whilst he was steered away.

"Wyatt only saved you and besides at least I don't look constipated every time I want to think about something."

"Hey!"

Once everyone was gathered in the large lounge with a number of people standing up and a few sitting on the floor as there wasn't enough room on the chairs, Chris told his story to a silent room. By the end of the story Evan had managed to sink as low as he could into his seat and was avoiding any gazes.

"So basically you think they were humans in costumes with magic." Piper briefly summarised.

"Yeah except they used sticks that the magic came from. Wands most likely but they weren't nicely designed ones, they just looked like sticks picked up from the floor of the woods. And they summoned a demon. Luckily for me I orbed away before the demon was fully here."

"And the demon was a low level one?" Wyatt asked receiving a nod as answer. Wyatt leaned back n his chair o consider the facts. No-one except Jason was looking at Evan who was adamantly refusing to meet the very perceptive mortal man's gaze.

"What was the incantation they used?" One of the twin girls asked. Evan knew from experience that the twin was Lexi because of her curled hair.

"Alius mundus atrum auxilium I think. My pronunciation's probably wrong but still those were the words I heard." Lexi nodded and her twin turned to look around at everyone n the room.

"Does anyone know what kind of demons answer to that?" Luka quietly said.

"Lower level demons only I believe. Mostly the ones made to do battle. They are pretty much mindless slaves created by the source that channel the energy of the one who called them at the enemy. The only problem with them is that they have a very short life span. They only live about fifteen minutes to an hour on this world maximum. Our main problem is the summoner. It's them you have to worry about really." Wyatt replied with a frown of concentration on his face.

The group nodded in agreement not noticing that Jason's gaze had drifted from his daughter back to Evan who shrunk more in his seat under the gaze.

"So we have to worry about the guy with the Halloween costume then." Brianna kindly added to the conversation glancing to her mother and aunts for confirmation.

"Yeah and I think Evan might know something we don't." Jason said finally still staring at Evan. Suddenly all eyes were on Evan who squirmed under all their gazes but didn't answer. After a few seconds of silent staring Chris ducked his head down slightly to try and catch Evan's lowered eyes.

"Evan? What do you know?" It was no longer a secret to the Halliwell's that Evan was very magically capable. They worked it out two weeks after he'd been kidnapped and rescued from vampires. That was the day Evan had found out about his boyfriend and his family's secret. It had surprised everyone when Evan had accepted it easily. Two weeks afterwards Evan had a small incident at home where Wyatt was ill having been poisoned by a black lighter. Evan had been the only one at the house at that point and the black lighters had decided to attack the weakened Wyatt. Wyatt made himself get up and tried to protect Evan but when Wyatt fell to the ground exhausted Evan started to shake in anger and his magic began to glow about him.

Wyatt from his spot on the floor remembered opening his eyes and seeing Evan standing above him glowing a fantastic electric green with shocks of pure white magic shooting through and also some long ribbons of black. Evan continued to glow wildly and the whole house seemed to shake as Wyatt felt Evan suck lots of magic from the earth, from him and from the family members who had just walked through the door. The black lighters didn't stand a chance against Evan then. Evan had slowly raised his hand and his eyes got an eerie bright green of raw power swirl inside them. 'You shouldn't have done that…never hurt those I love' Evan had said as a pure ball of magic formed in his hand and split into five different balls shooting off vanquishing the black lighters and not leaving a stain on the carpet. The only reminder that the black lighters had been there were the cross bows on the floor. Evan had then healed Wyatt by throwing his the black ribbons of his magic at Wyatt that pushed out all the black lighter poison and allowed Wyatt to heal. Evan, or Harry, came clean that night after throwing himself into his bedroom first and attempted to hide in the corner first.

"Evan what do you know?" Evan turned his gaze from the floor to the window not looking at Wyatt's gaze.

"It was a death eater that attacked Chris. Death eaters were Voldemort's followers. I guess some of them didn't go to Azkaban after all." Wyatt nodded with sudden understanding. Harry had told the Halliwell's the story of how he defeated Voldemort in the last battle including how Harry ran away from the magical world and changed his appearance to be a blonde haired brown eyed teenager. The large family agreed not to let Harry's secrets out just as Harry promised to keep the Halliwell secret. Harry had remained Evan Jameson as of that day and he only used his magic when absolutely necessary or by accident when he was emotional…and occasionally to prank Chris when annoyed.

"Death Eaters. Okay then so I guess this means that we are up against English Wizards. Fair enough. I'll warn the magic school and get the news to spread." Paige said. After receiving nods of confirmation Paige disappeared in a glow of white and blue magic. Leo followed her as did Brianna Chris and Kyle. Piper and Phoebe remained staring at Evan with slight worry before they stood up and silently shooed the remaining family members out of the lounge leaving only Evan and Wyatt in the lounge. Wyatt watched Evan as the raven haired man continued to stare out of the window. A single tear rolled down the green eyed one's face and Wyatt wiped it away effectively bringing Evan's concentration back to him.

"There was nothing you could have done." Wyatt said knowing full well where his little boyfriends' thoughts had been taken. Evan shook his head to clear his thought before nodding in agreement. During the war several of Harry's friends had fallen at the hands of the death eaters and Voldemort. Sirius Black, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Albus Dumbledore, Percy Weasley, Hermione Granger's parents, Lavender Brown, Padma Patil and several others. "They didn't blame you for their deaths and you know they didn't. They still love you."

Evan nodded again and looked at Wyatt before leaning forwards and closing his eyes as he buried his face in the broad chest. Wyatt sighed and wrapped his arms around the slender man delivering a kiss to the top of Evan's head.

_Flashback_

_Evan stood beside his boyfriend with a slight frown on his face. He'd been literally dragged over to Halliwell manor after he'd gotten back from his college class. His ecstatic best friend had pushed him from behind into the manor whilst his boyfriend of a year and a half held his hand pulling him into the house and up the stairs to the attic. In the attic Evan had seen that five candles had been laid out on the floor and Piper, Phoebe and Paige were stood by the Book of Shadows with happy smiles on their faces._

"_Watch." Wyatt had whispered before him and his brother had left Evan's side. The brothers went to stand next to the three sisters and Piper's only daughter Alex had joined them too. They all stood close and held hands before reading a passage from the book._

"_Hear these words, Hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide."_

_Once the words were finished from within the ring of circles a glowing white light appeared and suddenly a woman Evan recognised as the Charmed One's Grams appeared. Evan stood in slight shock as the older woman looked at the girls and gave them a bright greeting before turning to Evan and giving him a fond smile._

"_And this must be Evan. My, my, aren't you the handsome one. I've heard so much about you my dear. Welcome to the family. I have some people who want to meet you but first what do you say we bring out the real you?" Grams then waved her hand and the glamours, hair dye and coloured contacts disappeared revealing messy raven hair, stunningly bright green eyes and a faded lightning scar. Having long fixed his eye sight so that there would be no problems during battle Evan was able to see without his glasses._

"_There now, that's better." Evan finally got his voice working._

"_B-but you're dead." Evan whispered. The older lady laughed, a merry sound that seemed to make the sun shine brighter and light fill the room._

"_Yes my dear but sometimes we spirits like to come back to check on our families." With that the woman turned slightly away from Evan and stood at the edge of the circle. With another wave of her hand more white shimmers appeared and more people stood in the circle._

_Evan gasped loudly and took a small step back. One hand rose to over his heart as he stared wide eyed at the other figures there. There was a tall messy black haired man who stood tall and proud with brown eyes glimmering with happiness and pride. The man wore glasses and was the spitting image of Evan except for the brown eyes instead of green. Next to the man was a petite auburn haired woman with the same green eyes, if a little duller in colour, as Evan. She had a bright smile on her face as she looked at Evan. Next to them to the woman's left stood another black haired man only this one had blue eyes and a cheeky grin. Then there was a red haired girl with freckles and a slightly plumper boy with mousy brown hair. Finally there was a tall and very ancient old man with long white hair and a white beard. His blue eyes twinkled and his lips were curved into a smile._

"_Mum...Dad…" Evan broke off with a choked sob as his parents nodded. Looking at the black haired blue eyed man Evan continued to speak with a voice barely above a whisper. "Sirius…Ginny…Nev…Professor…B-b-but you can't be here…you're dead." The auburn haired woman smiled kindly again._

"_We are visiting Harry love." The woman answered then the younger red head joined in with a chirpy and happy voice._

"_Yeah Harry. We are visiting silly. That's what Ms Halliwell said spirits like to do, we visit our loved ones." Evan stared at Ginny in complete surprise._

"_L-loved ones? B-but I'm the reason you're dead. You should hate me." Ginny only laughed and shook her head her blue eyes glittering._

"_You didn't kill us Harry. We knew what we were doing and it was the Death Eater's faults we died. We still love you, you did nothing wrong."_

"_Indeed my boy." The ancient man said with his old and slightly tired voice that somehow seemed to communicate how on the inside the man was a lot younger that he was on the outside. "If anything you stopped the millions of other deaths that could have happened. You are the reason so many others are alive now."_

"_We're proud of you Harry." Sirius said with a grin._

"_Love you son." James Potter said and Lily nodded heartily agreeing with the statement. Evan couldn't help it he collapsed in tears. Falling to his knees on the floor he covered his face with his hands. The people in the circle gave each other nervous glances then looked over at Grams who smiled both a soft smile and a worried one. When the older lady noticed she was being watched she sent the group a stronger smile before stepping out of the circle and became more solidified rather than a spirit. Going to stand by her girls Grams looked back at the group and saw the happiness that swept across Lily and James' faces. Lily quickly ran from the circle of candles and wrapped her arms around her son and James was not that far behind._

_When Evan felt the arms fold around him, he stiffened slightly before lifting his tearful green eyes to those of his mother. Sucking in a loud breath Evan hid his face against her and she cradled him tight. James put his arms around the two before beckoning for Sirius to join them. Sirius embraced the family with a happy smile even as Evan let out another small sob. Lily whispered her motherly, loving words into his hair._

"_You were so brave and so strong. You did all the right things love. We couldn't be more proud of you."_

"_You couldn't have done any better than you did do had you been preparing for years."_

"_You are the best godson I could have prongslet." Harry's arms slipped of from the mass of people and he hugged them back._

_When the three adults withdrew from Harry the boy had a small smile despite all the tears still free falling. The three adults walked slowly back into the circle of candles after each had pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. Looking towards his friends Harry's smile faded ever so slightly. Neville noticed and stepped out of the circle to embrace his friend._

"_No-one blames you Harry. We're all so proud of you." Neville then stepped backwards to let Ginny hug her friend. Ginny gave Harry a kiss on his cheek before stepping back into the circle and taking Neville's hand in hers. Albus Dumbledore then stepped out from the circle and encased Harry in a hug amongst the many folds of his fancy robes._

"_I'm so proud of you Harry, so proud. You are one of the best students Hogwarts has had the pleasure of having for many, many years. Take care Harry." When Albus stepped back into the circle he, Ginny and Neville began to disappear._

"_Thank you. I love you." He said as he watched them go. When the last of the white glows had disappeared Harry turned his attention back to his parents and godfather._

"_We love you Harry and never forget that. And do me proud with some pranks Harry…or is it Evan now?" With a cheeky grin Sirius began to disappear._

"_I love you Sirius." Harry smiled at the figure disappearing. Then his parents began to fade also and Harry couldn't help the slightly sad expression that made his smile disappear._

"_Don't be sad Harry. We're only a call away should you need us." James said with a grin and a hug to his wife. Lily smiled happily before glancing over at Wyatt who was still stood off to the side. Harry noticed her gaze and his expression saddened even more and he tensed expecting a reprimand._

"_Harry dear, you are holding back. The love you feel is returned whole heartedly never doubt that and don't hold back any more. Those people love you and will protect you and we couldn't be happier or have found anyone better for you. We love you Harry. See you soon." Lily then kissed her fingers before blowing on the kiss as if blowing the kiss to Harry. Harry smiled a perfectly happy smile. His smile of joy made his magic react to the joy and love filling his heart. His magic brightened up the room once more and as Harry turned his attention from the now empty circle of candles to Wyatt he couldn't help the tear of happiness that spilled down his cheek._

_Wyatt stepped away from his family with a small smile on his lips. To say he was expecting what came next would be a complete lie. Harry all but ran towards him and wrapped his arms around his tall boyfriend's neck. Hugging Wyatt tightly Evan whispered his thanks and his love over and over again into Wyatt's neck and Wyatt hugged him back placing small kisses to Evan's neck and words of love to his ear._

_Flashback end_

Evan pulled back from Wyatt's chest with a small smile as he looked at his boyfriends face once more. Wyatt seemed a tiny bit confused at Evan's mood but that was soon gone as his brain took the logical root to the first time he and his family let Evan see his deceased family.

"Thank you." Evan whispered leaning forwards and placing a light kiss to Wyatt's mouth.

"What for?"

"For letting me see my parents, for making me happy and for…" Evan trailed off as a blush crept up his cheeks. Wyatt held back a smirk as Evan continued and ducked his head to hide his embarrassment. "…for loving me."

"I'll always love you." Wyatt then lifted Evan's chin up and kissed his lips slowly and lovingly. When Wyatt's tongue licked the seam of Evan's lips Evan opened them with a small moan and lifted his arms to wrap them around Wyatt's neck. When the kiss finally broke Evan could have sworn there were stars dotting his vision and he was breathing hard.

"Oh my…" Evan whispered as he tried to catch his breath. Wyatt chuckled and stood up holding a hand out to Evan to help him up. When Evan stood he nearly fell against Wyatt. "I don't think you've kissed me like that for…about a month. I feel like I've just run a marathon."

Wyatt's smile suddenly became rather guilty. The past few weeks had been mayhem for him being a doctor and by the time he got home after work and demon fighting there was not really enough time to spend quality time with Evan. It had become pretty normal now for Wyatt to come home late and find Evan still awake waiting for him even if it was three thirty in the morning. Wyatt made a mental note to make sure that when Evan started working again at the Magic School he would get hours to match those of his love.

"I'll make it up to you tonight." Wyatt promised with another kiss. Evan nodded and as Wyatt pulled away he sighed. Turning away from his lover Evan headed towards the door where he grabbed his wallet and jacket. Wyatt watched this thinking nothing of it until Evan made it to the door.

"Hey! Where you going?" Evan turned as he opened the front door and gave Wyatt a smile.

"The store. What colour do you reckon it should be this time?" Wyatt's brain took all of thirty seconds to understand the question and when he did he sighed.

"Can't you just keep it black? I like it better black." Evan's smile grew slightly but he still shook his head.

"I'd look too much like me then. I need a different colour. Speaking of looking like me…" Evan closed the front door and ran up the stairs leaving Wyatt staring at the door. Sometimes, the twenty five year old mused, I forget how fast he really is. Only one minute later Evan came down the stairs with his coloured contacts in. Brown eyes stared at Wyatt instead of the wonderful bright green the older man absolutely loved.

"Picked a colour yet?" Wyatt rolled his eyes in exasperation and leaned against the door frame crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just so long as you keep to natural colours and NO blond I'm okay. I do not want a blonde boyfriend again. I don't like seeing you with blonde hair." Evan smiled and walked to the door happily. Turning and giving Wyatt a grin before he opened the door Evan pulled his light jacket on.

"Auburn then, just like my mother's. See you later." Evan then walked out the door well aware of the blue eyes staring at his ass.

* * *

I still have lots more chapters so review for more and tell me what you think and if I need to change anything.

Gemxx


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Charmed.

**_Warnings:_** **Slash.** this story is all about Harry and Wyatt and magic. **Slash, don't like then don't read but don't whine about it okay?** Good. Next then, there will be **mpreg**. **Some character bashing**. And no matter how many times I proofread I tend to get timescales wrong so if I do just tell me so I can put it in the warnings of my next chapter. Okay? I think that's all for now. Oh, in later chapters I will delete the 'lemon' scenes or the slightly more graphic scenes because I'm not sure whether I should put them online here. If you want them later on ask me to email them to you.

**_Pairings:_** Wyatt/Harry, Leo/Piper, Jason/Phoebe, Kyle Brody/Paige (btw, I have no idea who he is but I know he's a white lighter so I used him okay?), Ron/Hermione in later chapters.

_**Chapter 2**_

An hour later and Evan still wasn't back. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem however just after Evan had left the house Paige had come back from the Magic School in a near panic. Paige had told all the family members she could find that the Magic School had been contacted by some English School of Magic and they were sending some people out to collect the Halliwell's to get their help in the battle against the Death Eaters.

Wyatt's first thoughts after hearing that was 'news sure travels fast' and since the Magic School was on a different plane it was obvious that time travelled differently. In comparison it was about ten minutes on Earth was an hour at Magic School. Paige had in fact been gone thirty minutes or for her it was three hours.

Paige, being the Headmistress of the Magic School had a lot to do and despite it being Novermber half term week she had to attend the school everyday to do paper work and sort out pupils who want or needed to go to the school. Evan was a teacher there teaching basics to those who didn't have Wiccan abilities but Wizarding ones instead. He also helped with training and duelling but since it was half term he had the week off.

"Damn it!" Wyatt cursed. "Where the hell is Evan?"

"Language Wyatt!" Chastised Piper. Wyatt rolled his eyes at his mother and continued looking out the window anxiously. The representatives from the English school would be here in little under an hour and since Evan didn't know about it there was a risk he would be recognised.

'CLICK'

"EVAN!" Yelled Wyatt at the sound of the front door. Running towards the hallway Wyatt found himself looking at the confused face of his lover. Evan stood there holding a bag with his hair dye in and also a bag with a new silk black shirt inside it.

"What's the matter?"

"The matter is that some people from an English school are coming here, to the manor, in…fifty minutes. You have to get changed now!" Before Evan could protest, not that he was going to; he was being dragged upstairs by his lover. Snickers from the lounge could be heard and Evan just caught sight of a silently amused Jason watching them with his arms wrapped securely around Phoebe.

Once upstairs Evan was all but thrown into the bathroom where Wyatt left him under the strict command to shower and dye his hair. With a sigh Evan undressed and stepped under the shower spray. He didn't emerge until thirty minutes later.

Wyatt stood impatiently waiting in the bedroom for the bathroom door to open. When it did Evan emerged towelling his hair dry and wearing nothing but a towel.

"Come on Evan, hurry up. You only have fifteen minutes left!"

"Calm down Wyatt, jeez. All I need to do is get dressed and those glamour charms won't take any more than five minutes." Proceeding to ignore his boyfriend Evan grabbed the clothes he needed and dove into the bathroom to dress.

"Oh for the love of…Evan I've seen it all before you know." Evan merely blushed in reply but still dressed in the bathroom emerging three minutes later dressed in a pair of jeans and the new black shirt he'd just bought. Evan's now auburn hair dry and lengthened to below his shoulder blades and tied into a low pony tail. Evan often found himself thanking Merlin that there was a hair lengthening spell that wasn't a glamour spell.

"I've done the glamours I can do. Is there anything you want to add?" Wyatt looked Evan over appreciatively. Evan was still slender and the new shirt showed of his slender but sleek muscled form nicely. The jeans hugged the younger man's hips snugly giving a nice view of his backside. Wyatt loved these jeans however so did most other people which was why Wyatt was a little bit over protective among other things. Wyatt had to be honest with himself though, as much as he loved Evan's natural hair colour and natural eyes, the new look Evan had was still stunning. The auburn hair looked perfectly natural like he had been born with that colour hair and Wyatt knew the contact lenses were charmed to stay on Evan's eyes and glamours were added to make doubly sure that Evan's brown eyes looked natural.

"I think you'll do." Wyatt said with a smile. Pushing himself off the bed Wyatt reached a hand behind Evan's back and ran his fingers through the auburn ponytail lifting several silky strands to his nose and smelling the exotic smell of the special shampoo Evan used. For every hair colour Evan used a different shampoo. Wyatt thought it was going a little over the top but he had to admit that the effect produced a completely new person. Evan had used his spicy smelling shampoo that seemed so exotic it was like he would taste of chillies and pepper and yet underneath it all was Evan's normal smell of chocolate.

When Wyatt pulled away from Evan he noticed Evan had a blush on his cheeks. Grinning Wyatt kissed Evan once before tugging him towards the door. Evan let himself get dragged along, he was so used to it by now it didn't even bother him. Once they were halfway down the stairs however Evan tugged his hand away from Wyatt and attempted to regain some of his dignity and banish some of the blush.

Once downstairs they headed to the lounge where a place next to the fireplace had been cleared and all the family was either sat or standing in the room waiting. Jason was sat on the sofa with Phoebe cuddling into him. Warren was stood talking with Chris by the window whilst Paige, Brianna, Lexi and Luka were involved in a heated argument gathered around the other sofa. Leo was sat in his own chair with Piper sat on the arm of the chair and Alex was sat on the other end of the sofa from Phoebe and Jason fiddling with her blonde hair. Evan noticed that Kyle wasn't there and was about to enquire about him when Piper noticed what he'd worked out. With a small smile Piper provided the answer before the question.

"Bathroom." Evan blinked then nodded. Piper stood up and walked towards Evan looking over his glamours and new look carefully. Evan was careful not to blush as the woman he thought of as a mother enveloped him in a hug. "I like it, you certainly aren't recognisable at all. Come sit down, they'll be here in a minute."

"Who's coming? Do you know their names?" Evan asked sitting down on the floor and crossing his legs next to where Leo was sat on his chair. Wyatt had stolen a seat on a dining chair that had been brought in.

"A Severus Snape, Hermione Weasley, Draco Malfoy and an Alastair Moody. Three of them are staying the night and for dinner but I think it's Mr Moody that's leaving after this brief meeting. They just want to see what we know and then three are staying to kind of 'evaluate' us to check we are light I suppose." Paige answered. It had often spooked Evan how he could be talking to one sister and yet another would answer the question. Had Evan not known them he would have suspected they could read each others minds. As it happened, all three sisters were on their guard most of the time and paid very close attention to most things. Paige broke away from the chatting group and approached Evan reaching out a hand to ruffle his hair. "Looking good honey."

"Uh thanks." Then Evan remembered what Paige had said before hand. Hearing the list of names in his head made him freeze and tense up.

"Uh Evan honey? What's the matter?" Evan didn't answer but Warren did thanks to his telepathy.

"His old potions master, best friend, ex-enemy and an auror." Warren answered. Paige's lips formed a silent 'oh' sound and Piper nodded slowly. Evan could have cursed Warren. "Hey! I'm only helping!" Evan sighed.

"Evan, come sit with me." Wyatt said standing up and walking over to Evan providing a hand to help Evan to his feet. With a quick glance at Piper to check that it was alright Evan took the hand and gripped it tight not letting go even when he was stood up.

"Okay everyone!" Piper called over the noise. Silence filled the room almost immediately. "Don't call Evan any name other than Evan. Don't reveal your powers unless it is absolutely necessary and lets try and keep this as short but informative as possible okay?"

No sooner had Piper finished her little prep speech had flames started in the fire making everyone rise to their feet and look wearily at the fireplace. A man with short black hair, which had a slight greasiness to it, stepped through the fireplace and into the lounge. Black eyes looked around casting each person in the room under a silent and careful scrutiny before the man dressed in black robes spoke with a dull monotone.

"I assume you are the Halliwell family?" Receiving nods the man turned back to the fireplace and threw a pinch of some powder onto the flames. The flames turned to green and the man knelt down and stuck his head into the flame. A few seconds later the man pulled back and stood up moving out the way for the fire place just as three figures stepped out of it one by one. The first one to come through the fire was an old man with a strange eye that seemed to role in its socket. He was wearing plain, if a little ragged, black robes.

Evan tensed as the weird eye was passed over him then relaxed as the eye passed on as if not seeing anything unusual there. Evan felt the slightest twinge of relief. He knew Wiccan magic was a lot different to Wizarding magic. He also knew the only reason he was able to wield Wiccan magic was because the when he stole all the magic from Voldemort he had accidentally managed to change his magical wielding all together. Wizards and Witches used their own stores of magic whilst Wiccans had their own magic plus stuff that they drew from the natural world along with powers that were specific to them. The two magics were different. Evan, however, could wield both as his magic seemed to now act as a magnet when ever he chose it too however he also had his own stores of magic that were next to always bursting. That and Piper's sister Prue had given him her old power of astral projection.

The next person through the fire was a tall blond haired man with aristocratic features and grey eyes as cold as steel. The man reached at least six foot seven and had a well built body though it was still quite sleek. Evan mused that Draco Malfoy had managed to train his body specifically to be strong and yet at the same time very sleek so he could play Quidditch easily. Malfoy wore black robes with some silver trim to them.

Finally a woman with tame but still relatively bushy brown hair stepped through. She was dressed in a knee length blue skirt and white short sleeved top. Her hair was platted and she had a small smile on her lips. As she came through the fire she brushed some hair out of her face and looked around taking in everyone.

"Hello." Hermione said. "Perhaps we'd better introduce ourselves to start with. Okay, I'm Hermione Weasley and I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The blonde is Draco Malfoy and he teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts, potions master Professor Severus Snape has the dark hair and Alastair moody is one of the Ministry's top, though retired, aurors. We are all members of the Order of the Phoenix which fights against dark wizards." Piper nodded and gave their introductions.

"I'm Piper Halliwell, my husband Leo, our daughter Alex," Piper pointed to each of the members individually allowing the visitors to attempt to learn names. "Our sons; Chris and Wyatt and Wyatt's partner Evan Jameson is there."

"I'm Phoebe, this is Jason my husband, my daughters Lexi and Luka and Warren is our only son."

"Paige," Paige said with a nod, "I'm the headmistress you spoke to earlier through the…floo is it? Anyway, that's my husband Kyle and Brianna is my only daughter."

"There's certainly a lot of you. I'm afraid it's going to take a while to learn names." The Halliwell's nodded and indicated for the new arrivals to take a seat on the newly vacated sofa. The four settled down with Alastair standing to one side and Hermione sat on the sofa at the end nearest Alastair. Draco sat near the other arm of the chair and leant back into the cushions whilst Severus Snape stood right next to the blonde. The older generation Halliwell's sat on the sofa with Piper and Leo on the singular chair. The younger ones took up various positions around their half of the room. Wyatt took a seat on a dining chair he moved next to his parents and Jason and Phoebe. Evan just sat on the floor to Wyatt's left leaning against the sofa where Jason sat. Chris leant against the chair Wyatt was sat on and Alex stood at the other end of the sofa with Brianna, Lexi and Luka whilst Warren stood behind his parents.

"So, tell us first about this school you teach at." Jason said in a low, cold voice and a dangerous and distrusting gleam in his dark eyes. Severus Snape met the gaze and the pair of them started a staring competition. Evan nearly fidgeted when he realised that Snape was probably attempting to do legillimens. Watching carefully Evan saw Snape blink a few times before beginning to answer. Casting a curious glance at the half-demon Evan gave the man a small smile when Jason turned a knowing look at Evan and smirked. Jason may have had no magical powers but he sure knew a lot about magic. Luckily though, Jason had taken some potions curtsey of Phoebe to protect his mind from magical invasions so that his son couldn't read his thoughts.

Evan and Jason hadn't gotten on at first. In fact it took until after the incident where Evan revealed his true name, true power and true intentions. Jason was forever distrusting but after that point Jason had seen that Harry was no threat to the family. What further seemed to gain the trust of the suspicious mortal man was when Harry had fled the room whispering to Wyatt "don't leave me". Jason was very protective over the Halliwell family despite him not being able to accept Phoebe being a witch that easily in the beginning. Once Jason had accepted Evan the young man became almost like a second son to the older man and Jason made sure that Evan was protected when Wyatt couldn't do it. Just to really bring the pair of them closer together was when Evan gave his house to Phoebe solving the over crowding problem of the manor house.

The speech Snape gave on Hogwarts finished reasonably quickly and the man had given a very emotionless account of the defeat of Voldemort as well. Evan then decided to listen as Snape went on to talk about issues closer to the time.

"…Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, is the current leader of the Death Eaters one of whoe attacked one of your number earlier. He is currently killing as many muggle-borns-" Snape was cut off by Hermione.

"Muggle-borns are people like me who come from a line of non-magic people and yet have magic themselves."

"Quite." Snape sneered. Hermione, Evan noticed, didn't even bat an eyelash she only relaxed on her chair. "Anyway, he's killing them out of his twisted sense of Pride of Blood. He is a pureblood and believes that anyone not so aren't worthy of his time-"

"Which of course is nonsense since your hero Harry Potter was a half-born and so was that Lord what's his name? Oh, Lord Voldemort." Draco shuddered slightly, Snape tensed and Alastair's eye went wild in its socket whilst Hermione seemed unfazed.

"I don't believe I said that Mr…"

"My name's Jason and no you didn't say that but some things don't need to be said to be known." Evan nearly groaned but instead he just twisted his arm around Wyatt's leg and leaned his head against his lover's knee. Snape's eyes flickered to Evan briefly before they looked back at Jason with growing distaste obvious in his eyes and sneer.

"I wish to know how you know what has not yet been uttered and is quite likely not to be mentioned at all." Jason raised an eyebrow at the sneering man. Phoebe really did groan and gave her husband a disapproving hit.

"Hey! Don't blame me it's your son you have to worry about." At this Warren proceeded to turn a shade of red with embarrassment and Evan, Chris, Lexi, Brianna, Luka and Alex snickered at his discomfort. Moody's eye was focusing on the black haired twenty year old and Snape was giving the man a piercing stare along with Malfoy. Hermione merely looked curious. Continuing to blush Warren mumbled an apology.

"I can read people's minds and if they are thinking loudly then I don't even have to concentrate to hear their thoughts. I can also…broadcast the thoughts to those I want to hear whether they have shields against it or not." Snape glared now but luckily Piper intervened just then to stop any arguments.

"Anyway, back on topic." The woman shot a pointed look at Jason and Warren. "I think we understand more about the origins of the Death Eaters but what I want to know is where they learned to summon demons. Summoning demons is a Wiccan ritual and your magic and ours are different. Wiccan practitioners draw magic out of nature to add to there own small reserves whereas you draw it out of yourselves so to speak." Snape seemed to consider this but in the end it was Draco Malfoy who answered.

"I can only assume that Lucius adapted the way to summon from something he researched or perhaps he created his own way to summon. Either way I know that Lucius wouldn't have done it the same way Wiccan practitioners do it because he would probably consider that form of practise to be below him." Malfoy then paused to study Piper with his judging grey eyes. "You seem very well informed of our culture, perhaps you'd tell us how you came into the possession of such knowledge. And the excuse that one or more of your members are telepathic won't work as I know none of us knew that the magic practises used magic in different ways."

The room was silent for a minute. No-one spoke and Draco raise an eyebrow obviously suspecting something. Snape and Hermione's eyes narrowed whilst Alastair's eye looked over every member of the room. Evan finally decided he would be the one to answer but he gripped Wyatt's leg a little tighter and lifted his head off of Wyatt's knee first.

"With Wicca our research doesn't stop at books alone. There are many resources open to us including summoning spirits to help our understanding and then of course you can always pray to be given the knowledge we seek. That and our contacts are numerous. We had many options so when you contacted us from your school and you demonstrated a different use of magic than we were used to of course we did as much research as we could in the available time." All eyes watched Evan as he gave his small speech. It was the first time Evan had spoken to the four visitors and Evan found himself praying that they would not recognise his voice despite his knowledge that his accent and the pitch of his voice had changed. Evan was also very softly spoken now so there should really be few links to his old life.

"Really." Malfoy drawled. "That's interesting considering you only had two hours to gather information." Evan nodded slightly.

"Yes but like I said we have many resources and there are many of us. Many hands make light work, wouldn't you say?" Draco was quiet and staring at Evan with his cool calculating gaze.

"Oh I agree. I was the only one on research duty and I can tell you that trying to gather information by yourself is very difficult." Hermione said adding some more to the conversation. Evan smiled a little at her before leaning back into Wyatt. The room went quiet and tense again as the group mulled over the information gathered.

The silence was, as it always is, interrupted however. A cat ran through the lounge holding a mouse in its teeth. The reaction to that was mixed. The girls, Hermione included, grimaced and quietly squealed their disgust. The older women looked at the cat with major dislike. Kyle had a similar reaction to the women. Jason seemed very disinterested as did Snape and Malfoy except for their twin sneers. Leo had a look border lining horrified, Alastair looked strangely delighted and Wyatt, Chris and Evan laughed. Releasing Wyatt Evan pulled himself onto his knees.

"Sekhmet! Sekhmet here girl, come on give it here." The cat looked reluctant at first then she proudly strode across the floor towards Evan.

"EW! Why did my cat have to be so gross!" Luka said covering her mouth with her hands and letting her straight hair fall over her shoulders. Evan ignored her and petted the cat.

"That was brilliant girl. Well done. Come on I'll get you a treat if you let me have the mouse." The cat, as if understanding, released the mouse straight away and Evan picked it up with a grin. Looking with shining brown eyes to Wyatt the auburn haired man stood up. "Be back in a minute."

Wyatt nodded to him and Evan walked away with the cat following him and walking proudly. Sekhmet came swaggering from the kitchen and curled on the rug after just being given her treat and they all heard Evan rummaging through the cupboards in the kitchen. No-one spoke in the lounge until Evan came back and took his place once more wrapping his arm around Wyatt's leg.

Jason decided to break the silence this time. "I think perhaps my family ought to be leaving for home. We were informed you would be requiring to stay the night but some of us have work to do before the evening meal. We shall see you tomorrow morning no doubt." With that Jason took Phoebe's hand and the pair started moving towards the door and leaving. Lexi and Warren followed but shimmered home whilst Luka scooped her cat up before shimmering away.

"Right." Paige said with her usual cheerfulness and rose to her own feet. "Since you are staying and I'm sure there are lots of questions that you have maybe it would be best if my family just move out of our rooms for you right now and we can talk more over dinner?" She received nods and Kyle and Brianna followed the woman upstairs. Evan watched his snake move towards the basement as Leo stood up.

"I apologise for Jason and the others. It was a shock to hear from you I must say and we had a lot to do in the small amount of time not to mention the worry over some of our family members disappearance acts." Leo sent a humorous gaze to Evan who blushed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's not my fault I grew to like shopping." Evan muttered whilst Wyatt and Chris laughed at his expense.

"I'll show you to your rooms. I'm afraid this house isn't that big and two of you will have to share but Hermione can have her own room and Mr Moody, you are leaving aren't you rather than staying this evening?"

"Tha's right. I'm going home. I only came to keep an eye on Mr Malfoy here but he's behaving." Malfoy blanched slightly which sent Evan off laughing earning a glare from the blonde.

"Well, if you'd just follow me then?" Piper then ushered the three that were staying upstairs with her. Leo muttered something about needing to talk to the elders and he disappeared in a blue light. Chris also disappeared but he was going back to his apartment a few blocks down. Wyatt stood up and reorganised the lounge whilst Alastair Moody disappeared in the fire and Evan watched his boyfriend.

"What are you looking at?" Wyatt looked over his shoulder at Evan. Evan blushed but answered anyway.

"You." Wyatt turned to look squarely at him giving his boyfriend a leer.

"Why?"

"I'm just returning the favour." Wyatt grinned thinking back to earlier in the hall. He was sure he hadn't been caught but with Evan you never could be completely sure of things. Walking up to his lover Wyatt wrapped his arms around Evan's waist and pulled the slender body up against his own more muscled one. Evan groaned but lifted his hands to put them on Wyatt's shoulders.

"It was such a nice view though." Wyatt grinned before leaning down and kissing Evan deeply. Evan made a small sound of appreciation and lifted his arms once more to wrap them around Wyatt's neck.

"I'm so proud of you." Wyatt then kissed Evan a little harder. This kiss was more demanding and the arms around Evan's waist tightened making Evan's body press tightly against Wyatt's and his feet came away from the floor slightly so he was left standing on tip toes alone.

"Ahem." The two broke apart and turned their attention to the door way where Piper was stood with her arms over her chest in front of Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and Hermione. Piper looked slightly amused but had on her 'not in public' accusing look where as the others were looking shocked and embarrassed.

"Can I help you?" Wyatt asked with a frown. Evan laughed and pushed himself away from Wyatt running a hand over his hair and through the auburn pony tail.

"Uh…sorry Piper." Evan offered blushing a deep red nearly matching the colour of his hair.

"If you are bored maybe you will help me with dinner Evan and Wyatt can entertain our guests for a while." Piper suggested. Evan nodded readily and walked quickly away trying unsuccessfully to hide his blush. Wyatt just turned on his mother with a deepening frown.

"Do you have to make him so embarrassed? We don't get a lot of time together anyway. And it's not like you kept everything behind closed doors when you were my age." At this Piper blushed.

"I was only teasing and Evan knows it. Now, go entertain and don't even think of setting foot in the kitchen young man." Wyatt rolled his eyes and gestured for the visitors to join him once more on the seats. In the lounge Wyatt took up his dad's seat and the other three sat on the sofa's with Hermione having one to herself.

"So…" Wyatt said to the slightly awkward silence around them. "Tell you what, you ask me a question and I'll answer it then I ask you one. It's a fair trade don't you think?" Snape didn't seem to agree at first but Hermione did and she straight away jumped in with her question.

"The Magic School, do you teach only Wiccan magic? I've heard that Wiccan practitioners have special, specific powers usually unique to the person so wouldn't that make teaching them hard?"

"Well you'd have to ask Evan and Paige about any specifics involved but basically the magic school offers a place of research and self discovery along with magical lectures for those interested every day." Hermione didn't seem that satisfied with her answer but she accepted it with a nod. "My turn. The death eater Chris saw used a stick to summon the demon. Evan told me that's a wand and that all wizards and witches like you use them. Is that true for all of you or is there any way you can do wandless magic because having to wield a wand constantly just so you can access your power doesn't seem all that reliable to me."

"Some wizards are capable of wandless magic but one would have to be incredibly powerful to do so. The Dark Lord could do very limited wandless magic as could Albus Dumbledore before they both died. As much as I loath to admit it I am not powerful enough to do any wandless spells however Draco has managed one or two of the simple ones." Snape said with a glance at his blonde companion who looked rather smug with that admission. Wyatt nodded and leant back in his chair waiting for a question from the Hogwarts lot.

"Whe-"

"Sorry to interrupt." Evan broke in having just walkedthrough the doorway and into the room. "We need to know if you have any likes and dislikes in the food department so we can decide what to cook." The group looked slightly confused and Evan groaned and rolled his eyes. "Well are you vegetarian? Vegan? Are there things you are allergic to? We need to know otherwise we might kill you when we cook."

"Oh, in that case no except I really don't like pork. Anything but pork for me okay?" Hermione said with a bright smile. Evan nodded and turned his eyes to Malfoy.

"I'll eat anything I suppose." The blonde drawled.

"So long as it isn't too hot then I will eat it." Evan grinned wickedly.

"So you don't like spicy. Spoil all my fun then why don't you!" Wyatt was about to speek back along with Snape but Jason's voice drifted in from the hallway and he walked into the lounge.

"There you are. Phoebe was just wondering whether we were invited over to dinner or not this evening."

"And you got sent as the messenger boy huh? I thought you had work to do." Evan grinned. Jason scowled at him and grimaced at the title making Evan grin some more. "I'll go ask Piper."

Evan walked off at a quick pace and Jason looked around the room his eyes coming to rest on the Potions master sat scowling on the sofa. Jason held back his smirk and looked to Wyatt. Wyatt was staring after where his lover had just disappeared with a slightly curious look on his face. Jason had to roll his eyes at that. There was nothing to be curious about unfortunately Hermione seemed to think otherwise.

"Is he always this…lively?" She ventured making Wyatt's blue eyes turn to her in surprise then he shrugged.

"I'm not completely sure that that is any of your business. But that isn't lively, not for Evan anyway." Jason said turning his scrutinising gaze upon her. She immediately recoiled away from the gaze.

"Is Steak Diane okay for dinner? The alternative is Vegetable Stir Fry but since we are cooking both you can chose." Piper came into the lounge brushing her hands in her apron. She received some nods of agreement from her guests and smiled. She turned to leave but then she remembered something and turned back to Jason. "You, Phoebe and the others are invited as well but would you be able to get Chris and bring him over?" Jason nodded an affirmative and left. Piper offered another smile to her guests before leaving the room.

* * *

There you go, I figured I'd just update because I was asked so nicely in the 2 reviews I received for it. Would like more reviews but I'm happy to just continue posting if I'm begged to.

Just so you all know, origionally when I wrote this I had Phoebe married to Cole and not to Jason Dean...I changed it in the end though obviously. I only, however, replaced the name Cole with Jason and changed how Phoebe and Jason's chidren got the more demonicg powers. With watching charmed I've only seen up to when Chris was born and the time traveller Chris disappeared...should probably get some more episodes...

Review. Gemxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Charmed. 

**_Warnings:_** **Slash.** this story is all about Harry and Wyatt and magic. **Slash, don't like then don't read but don't whine about it okay?** Good. Next then, there will be **mpreg**. Some character bashing. And no matter how many times I proofread I tend to get timescales wrong so if I do just tell me so I can put it in the warnings of my next chapter. Okay? I think that's all for now. Oh, in later chapters I will delete the 'lemon' scenes or the slightly more graphic scenes because I'm not sure whether I should put them online here. If you want them later on ask me to email them to you.

**_Pairings:_** Wyatt/Harry, Leo/Piper, Jason/Phoebe, Kyle Brody/Paige (btw, I have no idea who he is but I know he's a white lighter so I used him okay?), Ron/Hermione in later chapters.

Notes: I don't think there's much to say about this chapter. It is mostly dialogue though there is one flash back. Enjoy, and don't forget to review...though I'm updating 3 chapters at a time so just review at the end of those three okay?

_**Chapter 3**_

Dinner was called roughly an hour later and several tables had to be pulled together to make room for all those attending the dinner. Paige's family hadn't come, neither had Alex or the twin girls Luka and Lexi but everyone else was there. Evan sat next to Wyatt and opposite Chris with Hermione sat next to the brunette and Warren sat on the other side of him. Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape sat opposite each other next to Phoebe and Piper whilst Leo and Jason sat on their wives other side. Piper was eating quietly whilst Phoebe was telling her about the response to one of her news columns. Leo was talking to Malfoy about the differences in magic use whilst Snape ate in silence and Jason watched over the argument Chris and Evan were having.

Everyone except Evan and Warren were eating the Steak Diane because, as Evan explained, Warren didn't like steak all that much and Evan was a vegetarian. Chris was eating his stead quite happily in between arguing with the small auburn haired youth over an incident they'd had about a year ago.

"…no-one can resist kidnapping you. You look so sweet and innocent."

"I do not look sweet! And don't you dare try and say I'm cute." Evan said with a scowl. Chris laughed at him.

"Of course you are cute. You were especially cute then with your blonde hair and big brown eyes. It's no surprise they took you especially since the head demon wanted your beauty."

"God you make me sound like I'm a girl!"

"Well you might as well be. You have a boyfriend, shop every few days, cook, clean. You even wear make-up some times and that skirt you wore…"

"That was for a dare you prat!" Evan cried his cheeks bright red with his embarrassment.

"Yeah it was but you really could pull off being a girl. You had my friends, who by the way are as straight as bloody arrows, drooling over you. You nearly didn't escape from Gus's clutches until Wyatt rescued you." Evan by this time was well aware of the stares the rest of the table were giving him and the look of amusement on most of their gazes.

"You are an ass hole you know that?" Evan retorted.

"And don't forget the time you…"

"Shut up Chris before I turn you into a Lemming and make you sing and dance the Little Tea Pot song!" That got Chris to shut up with a loud laugh. He did shut up though and went back to his food quietly. Evan glared at him with his face flushed in embarrassment. Warren was doing his best not to choke as his telepathy brought up the images Chris was imagining with growing worry. Warren showed these images to Evan who looked at the raven haired boy with an evil grin before turning back to his food.

"Anyway, away from Evan and his track record of kidnaps," Wyatt smirked, "Mrs Weasley perhaps you can tell us a bit about your life?"

"Please call me Hermione." The woman muttered. "My life really wasn't that interesting. All through school I was always doing my work and any extra I could to get ahead in my subjects. At Hogwarts I met Ron, my husband, and three years ago we got married. Since then I've basically thrown myself into my work at Hogwarts and my work for the Order. I'm the Transfigurations teacher at Hogwarts now. Transfiguration is basically changing something into something else like, for example, turning a match into a needle. What about you Mr Halliwell?" Evan didn't miss that Hermione didn't mention the Last Battle or Harry Potter.

"It's Wyatt. There are so many Mr Halliwell's now that if you called me that about five of us will turn around."

"Why's that? I thought that only the Charmed ones were Halliwell's and since you are one of their sons you'd be a Halliwell."

"Well, when my dad married my mom he didn't change his last name and they gave me mom's last name. Then you've got Jason who kept his name when he married Aunty Phoebe but they married after having Luka, Lexi and Warren hence Warren kept the name Halliwell. Aunty Paige's last name is Matthews and Kyle kept his last name when they married but gave Brianna the name Halliwell anyway so between the rest of us you've got Warren, Chris, Me, Leo all being Halliwell's." Hermione nodded.

"So what about your life then? How did you grow up? How did you learn about your powers?"

"Uh, I've always known about my powers. Ever since I was a baby I've been able to do magic. I had to hide it of course when I went to normal mortal school. I passed through the grades with others my age and when I left school I went to medical school to train to become a doctor. I passed a few years ago. My ability to heal also comes in handy I suppose when it comes to my profession but I only use my healing ability if I sense it's okay. I can't exactly save someone who's meant to die for example."

"When did you meet Evan? You two are together right?" Chris laughed.

"They are practically attached at the hip! How could you doubt that they weren't together?"

"We are not attached at the hip and I thought I told you to shut up. I think you'd make a very nice lemming and you know I'll do it too." Chris paled and went back to his food.

"He's not really helpless is he Chris." Wyatt smirked then answered Hermione's question. "It was actually Chris that brought us together."

"Biggest mistake of my life." Chris muttered only to find his hair turning green. Darting his eyes up to Evan he apologised quickly and Evan stopped changing his hair colour but left a bright green streak just in front of his eyes to remind him that he was serious.

"Chris met Evan at college about five or six years ago. Evan was getting his qualifications. The pair of them hit it off quite well. They had regular arguments about nothing in particular and at the end they usually laughed it off. Their arguments never came to anything much, no major fall outs. After they became friends Chris invited Evan over to our house most nights because he claimed that the manor he owned was too big to stay in alone too often. When I was home from my classes I'd talk to Evan and things kind of developed from there. Evan was trying to become an English teacher and he got his degree surprisingly easily. After one and a half years of dating Evan moved into this manor and gave his own manor to Aunty Phoebe."

"So what happened when Evan found out about your magic?"

"Um…That's a story I think perhaps Evan should tell." Evan had stopped eating and had started staring at the table. Hermione turned her gaze to him but he didn't look up straight away. When he did he looked kind of reserved.

"I found out about Wyatt after getting kidnapped by these vampires that were trying to kill him and his family. They kidnapped me and would have fed off of me and other things had Wyatt not shown up to help. After he'd rescued me he brought me back here…"

_Flashback_

"_What going on? Who were they? Why are they after you? Why did they take me?" Evan asked in a deadly calm voice. He may have sounded calm but his obvious shaking and the near terror in his eyes was enough to betray his true emotions._

"_Evan…" Wyatt started but when Evan turned his gaze to his boyfriend his voice stopped working and he swallowed nervously. Luckily for the twenty two year old his mother took over for him._

"_Evan, they weren't actually people they were vampires." Piper paused to see how Evan was taking this. Not a lot was shown on his face but Piper briefly noticed that his shaking had become worse. Deciding to continue quickly Piper opened her mouth again. "I know this sounds ridiculous, absurd even, but they were truly vampires. They were after us because my sisters and I are the Charmed ones. Basically we are witches and Wyatt is my son making him just as powerful, if not more, than myself and the others. We are witches from a long line of witches. Our magic is usually labelled as Wicca but that's kind of irrelevant right now." Piper said realising that could lead of on a large tangent and that wouldn't help Evan._

"_Anyway, demons like the vampires basically want our powers and we assume they took you so they could get to us." Evan's breathing had increased steadily becoming small gasping breaths. Piper continued keeping her sad pitying gaze on the young teenager. "Our job as the Charmed ones and Wyatt's as the leader of Light is to vanquish the demons and warlocks and anything else that breaks the Wiccan code and cannot be brought back to the light so to speak. What you saw earlier was the vampires being vanquished. Do you understand? Do you have any questions?"_

_Evan looked slowly around the room taking in each individual person in the room. Not everyone was here. Jason, Phoebe, Piper, Wyatt, Leo, Paige, Kyle and Chris were here but all the other family members Evan knew weren't there. When his gaze passed over Wyatt Evan lingered there for a while and looked at the anxious and almost scared but accepting face of his boyfriend. Slowly lowering his gaze to the floor Evan fought to get his shaking under control._

"_What do you want from me?" He asked slowly. Piper seemed startled at the question._

"_What do you mean?" Phoebe frowned at the young man she'd grown to know over the last year. Phoebe had seen Evan transform from a very nervous, jumpy and paranoid teenager into a strong but still rather quiet young man. He was still quite nervous and Phoebe could tell he was used to having a lot of pressure on him and in the time she had known him she had seen him get used to not having to always be the strong one and instead allow himself to be looked after by Wyatt. The very shy and tense person before her was almost like a copy of the timid youth she'd known before. Phoebe's empathic abilities told her that Evan had been badly betrayed when they'd first met him and Phoebe had also kept an eye on the youth and knew that the betrayal had been buried and that the teenager had come to love and trust again. Phoebe had very little doubt that the teenager was once more feeling betrayed._

"_What do you want from me?" Evan insisted leaving the others looking confused. Phoebe knew that Jason didn't like the boy but she noticed that even Jason seemed to be seeing Evan in a slightly different light. Piper looked at her sisters for assistance and Phoebe stepped in._

"_This is our family secret Evan. It is a dangerous secret too. In the past when people have found out about us it has lead to us nearly being killed. We want to know whether we can trust you with this secret."_

"_If you didn't think you could trust me then why did you tell me? Surely you could have just gotten rid of my memories. Being witches I'm sure that's possible for you." Evan muttered still not looking up from the floor. Phoebe felt her heart nearly drop at the near accusation. It would take her two weeks to realise that it wasn't actually an accusation on Evan's part just terror prompted curiosity._

"_We want to give you a chance." Evan nodded but still didn't look up from the floor. "Evan," Phoebe tried again, "will we need to get rid of your memories? Or can we trust you?"_

"_I can't make the decision for you." The young man said very softly though his body was still tense and shaking. Phoebe covered her face with her hands feeling very let down. The other members of the group looked away also in sorrow and feelings of betrayal. They all nearly missed Evan's next words. "If it helps I promise not to tell anyone. I won't talk about it, if that's what you want."_

"_Really!" The three sisters stared at Evan with eyes wide with disbelief and Wyatt with shock. Evan nodded again and lifted his eyes to look at Wyatt with his brown eyes dull._

"_You saved my life, it's the least I could do. I'll keep your secret and anything else you entrust me with." Evan whispered as a single tear fell down his cheek. With a shuddering breath he turned his gaze back to the floor. "What's going to happen now? What's going to happen with me?"_

_Again the group was rather stumped by the questions and it was Phoebe that answered with a frown._

"_Nothing's going to happen to you. Just because we are witches doesn't mean we are going to do anything bad to you."_

"_That's not what I meant." Evan mumbled not meeting her eye. Looking at Wyatt Evan asked again. "What's going to happen now?" Wyatt then understood the question and swallowed the nervous lump in his throat._

"_That all depends on you Evan." Evan nodded and shakily stood up wiping his eyes that were releasing tears slowly down his face. Evan then walked to the door of the room. The group let him and Wyatt could feel a prickly sensation behind his eyes. Before his tears of sorrow could fill his eyes Evan turned slightly on the way out and whispered over his shoulders._

"_Wyatt…please don't leave me…" With that Evan all but ran to the door. Letting the door shut behind him he ran away from the house in floods of tears. Jason looked out of the window and watched him run into his house and slam the door before turning to the group._

"_I'm going to go check on him." With that Jason strolled out of the room. He walked inside Evan's home where he followed the quiet sound of sobs into the basement. Walking down the stairs being careful to be silent Jason saw Evan curled in the corner of the room curled in the foetal position crying. Jason watched as Evan continued to sob and heard a few of his words._

"…_gonna leave me…always leave me…hates me…" Evan continued to cry and Jason knew that Evan was trustworthy and that he truly did care about the family and that Evan had been through a lot in the past. Jogging out Jason ran into the living room of the Halliwell manor and found expectant and scared eyes looking at him._

"_Wyatt, I think you should go over there and comfort your boyfriend. He seems terrified that you are going to leave him and I don't trust him not to hurt himself."_

"_Can we trust him?" Was said at the same time as Wyatt croaked out,_

"_Where is he?"_

"_Yes we can trust him, he's far too distraught over the thought of being abandoned than the fact that you have powers that could kill him." The room relaxed with a united sigh of relief and Jason turned to Wyatt who was looking extremely anxious though none the less happy. "He's in the basement." Wyatt disappeared in a bright blue light._

_Hours later Wyatt came back to the house with Evan cradled in his arms. The family looked at the small body of the young man with sympathy in there eyes. It was obvious that Evan had been crying as his face and Wyatt's shirt was still wet with tears. Evan had long since fallen asleep however and Wyatt took him upstairs to Wyatt's room where the others followed._

_The group watched as Wyatt put the sleeping Evan on his bed. They also saw that despite being fast asleep Evan had a vice grip on Wyatt's shirt with his clenched fists. Wyatt smiled at the action and gently pried the fingers off of him. Once the fingers released the material Wyatt found his hand being held onto instead. Paige seemed rather amused that Evan was still asleep through all of this. Offering his family a small smile Wyatt sat on the bed placing Evan's head on his lap and stroking his fingers through light blonde hair._

"_What happened?" Piper whispered gently to her son whilst not taking her eyes off the sleeping Evan._

"_I got there and when he saw me he just sort of froze. I spoke to him and told him I wasn't going to leave if he didn't want me to and…it was weird." Wyatt admitted with a frown. "He told me I shouldn't stay just because he didn't want me to leave. He told me I was to do what I wanted. I told him that I wasn't going to leave him and he said I was only saying that now and that in the end we'd all leave him, that everyone always leaves him. I calmed him down and got him to look at me and believe me then I just held him as he cried himself to sleep. I didn't want to leave him at home after all that so I brought him here where we can keep an eye on him."_

"_There are so many secrets he has." Phoebe said frowning and reaching out her hand to the small youth. Since she was so close to the bed Evan was merely a small reach away and the woman brushed her hand over his face pushing the wild blonde hair out of his face. As her skin touched his her body became ridged as she was thrown into a vision. When she came out of the vision she shook her head and pulled her hand back._

"_What happened? What did you see?" Phoebe smiled slightly though she was still frowning._

"_I don't think it's my place to say. Don't worry, it's nothing to worry about. Just make sure he knows that we won't leave him. It's going to be an awkward couple of days." No-one seemed very happy with that answer but they couldn't argue as Evan stirred on the bed and brown eyes blinked open. The eyes didn't focus at first but then they did and the young man found himself looking up at Wyatt's concerned blue eyes. Smiling then frowning Evan took in his surroundings pushing himself off of Wyatt's lap and going red with embarrassment wiping his face with the back of his hand. Brown eyes met those of the other people in the room and Evan became tense as if expecting them to attack._

"_Calm down Evan." Chris muttered moving forward to look at his friend. Evan's gaze turned to him his eyes shining with slight fear, confusion and betrayal. Chris rolled his eyes slightly and continued to approach. "I'm not gonna hurt you, you know." Evan didn't relax that much but he became less tense and let Chris continue to approach him._

"_He's right Evan, we aren't going to hurt you." Evan looked up at Piper who had spoken and looked distrusting at her as if he didn't believe her words. "We understand that you now have a reason to be wary of us but we've never meant you any harm. Wyatt told us what happened. Perhaps you'd like to tell us about it? We promise we'll listen just like when you listened to us."_

"_I…" Evan started before shaking his head. "I can't. Not yet. I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. It's…"_

"_Painful?" Phoebe offered and Evan nodded. Phoebe offered him a small smile. "I know it's painful. It must have been to have you so scared and you feeling betrayed. You don't have to tell us yet sweetie but just know that when you want to tell us we'll listen to you."_

"_You are one of the family now." Jason offered shocking most of the Halliwell family who were present. Jason never offered console to anyone, not even his family when they were upset. Ignoring the shocked looks he was receiving Jason continued. "We protect our own and we never leave our own."_

_Evan nodded and looked to Wyatt who smiled reassuringly at Evan. Chris nudged Evan giving him silent support and the rest of the family also gave their acknowledgement and agreement to this rule._

"_Thank you." Evan whispered meeting everyone's gaze slowly._

"_Just get some rest honey." Paige said. "We'll just be downstairs. I'm sure Piper will cook dinner for all of us for later. What do you say Evan, will you join us?" Evan smiled softly and genuinely if a little timidly at her. Paige rewarded him with a brilliant smile and began to shoo everyone out of the room except from Evan._

"_Um…" Evan suddenly said before breaking off and nervously twiddling with his shirt. The group looked at him and he felt himself blush. "Um…my real…name is Harry." Many of the group raised questioning eyebrows whilst others frowned in slight confusion. Evan felt himself blush again and turned his face away feeling rather sorry for himself thinking that the group would not want him now they knew he'd been lying to them. He was surprised when Wyatt's calm voice reached his ears._

"_That doesn't change anything. It's just a name Evan." Evan looked up at him startled and confused. Wyatt merely smiled. Piper was the one to speak next and in her motherly caring voice._

"_What would you prefer we call you? Evan or Harry?" Evan looked slightly shocked again before he relaxed._

"_I'm Evan now…it's just Harry is my real name. If-If I'm allowed I'd like to still be Evan." Piper smiled and nodded and Wyatt walked over to the bed and leaned forward. Evan looked slightly worried at this but as Wyatt placed a kiss to his forehead Evan relaxed once again._

"_Evan it is then. Get some rest, we'll come get you for dinner and I'll go get you some different clothes." The group left then but as Wyatt was about to leave the room Evan called out to him once more._

"_Wyatt?" Wyatt turned and Evan looked at him nervously. Wyatt smiled hoping it would help. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." Wyatt beamed._

_End Flashback_

"…I kind of just ran from the house after the confession. I can tell you now that I felt betrayed. I mean everything I'd known had been destroyed and I felt for sure that Wyatt would not want me anymore. I had a rough childhood where I was abandoned and betrayed by those I loved so I guess I assumed that they'd leave me as well. Anyway, they all told me that they wouldn't leave me so I guess that's about it." Evan told Hermione after missing some large chunks of the story.

"You were very quick to accept it." The woman said with a frown. Evan smiled at her, an easy smile full of regret.

"Like I said, I had a rough childhood. I grew up with the belief that anything was possible so why shouldn't magic be real after all? Besides, I'd just been attacked by vampires and watched this lot vanquish them. What else was I meant to believe?" Hermione accepted that with a smile and Evan looked over at Wyatt as if looking for something in his lovers face. Wyatt grinned at him and Evan smiled back obviously finding what he was looking for.

"Could your quick acceptance possibly have anything to do with what you did to Chris Halliwell's hair?" Severus Snape said coolly. Evan's smile faltered as he looked over to the green streak in Chris' usually brown hair.

"I suppose so." Evan offered with a frown. "That kind of came later though."

"Evan honey?" Piper said with a sweet smile that was full of hidden anger. Evan looked at her and saw the smile. "You don't have to answer that you know."

"I know." Evan nodded. "To cut a very long story short me turning Chris's hair green came later. Up until two weeks after I was told about the magic the Halliwell's had I was in denial and I refused to use or even acknowledge that strange things happened around me. Then when I finally did confess to having something…wrong with me my family helped me. I was even given a special power, as they've been called. As for how I turned Chris's hair a different colour there are a few glamour that I learnt and I took to using them."

Evan hadn't lied completely. It wasn't a glamour that he'd used on Chris, it was an actual spell to change hair colour. It was like what he used on his own hair. First Evan would dye his hair using mortal dye. Then he would use the spell to change his hair that colour then use another spell on himself to make his hair grow that colour. Then Evan would add several layers of glamour to his hair to make sure his hair would look completely that colour and so that any wizards he came across wouldn't be able to find out his hair was really that colour. Evan also used glamours to hide any evidence of his now almost gone lightning scar on his forehead. The scar had faded more and more since the downfall of Voldemort and was now almost gone but Evan still wore the glamours so it couldn't be seen. As for Evan's eyes Evan used coloured contact lenses on them since his eyesight had cleared up, then Evan used a Spell to make sure they didn't fall off then another spell to make them look real followed by glamours saying that his eyes were that colour.

"I thought that Light Wicca practise meant you can't use your powers for your own use." Hermione said looking confused and suspicious. Evan groaned and rolled his eyes. Before he could think of a come back Jason answered in his place.

"Did Evan say he used Wiccan magic? No, he didn't. But you are right, witches of the Wicca reed shouldn't use their magic for personal gain. Dark practitioners of Wicca do use their gifts for personal gain. These are two different definitions however there are, as you know, different forms of magic. I believe that Evan has a gypsy friend who uses different magic again. Isn't that right?" Evan could have hugged the man that acted like a father figure to him most of the time. He nodded.

"Yeah, Renee uses gypsy magic to lure and entrance along with many glamour charms to change her appearance or to look like what her new victim wants her to look like. But Renee isn't evil or dark. She's neutral and will do what she feels like if there is something in it for her. It makes her difficult to trust sometimes but…"

"But with Evan here in the mix Renee is always reliable. She just can't ignore Evan's big brown eyes when they turn puppy on her." Chris smirked at the glare then grin he got from Evan as Evan thought back to the times Renee's support had been guaranteed just because she was friends with Evan.

"So then what do you do? In a fight would you fight for the light or the dark?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"Evan is neutral. He doesn't fight unless he absolutely has to." Leo put in answering for his nearly son-in-law. "He uses his magic at his own leisure and isn't restricted with when and what he uses his magic for. If he had to make a choice however," Leo said glancing at Evan who wasn't looking at him and was in fact looking at Wyatt, "he would fight with those he loves."

The conversation was finished there as Snape was silenced by Jason's glare and Hermione was silenced by the thoughts the conversation had given her. Evan mused that she must have a lot to think about. She had just learned that there weren't just two clear sides in magic. He was quite happy with the answer Leo had given on his defence and couldn't stop the expanding feeling that was bubbling in his chest. Looking at Wyatt Evan felt all the love and thanks he felt for his lover and also his family. Evan couldn't be happier. Looking over at his best friend Evan reached his hand over the table asking silently for Chris to lean forwards slightly. He was fully aware that the three people from Hogwarts were looking at him. Reaching over Evan gently touched Chris's green hair and immediately it turned back to brown. Going back to his vegetable stir fry Evan ate in quietly only talking when he was asked a question or when he wanted to get his point across to Chris, Wyatt and Warren.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Charmed. _**

**_Warnings:_** **Slash**. this story is all about Harry and Wyatt and magic. **Slash, don't like then don't read but don't whine about it okay?** Good. Next then, there will be **mpreg.** Some character bashing. And no matter how many times I proofread I tend to get timescales wrong so if I do just tell me so I can put it in the warnings of my next chapter. Okay? I think that's all for now. Oh, in later chapters I will delete the 'lemon' scenes or the slightly more graphic scenes because I'm not sure whether I should put them online here. If you want them later on ask me to email them to you.

**_Pairings:_** Wyatt/Harry, Leo/Piper, Jason/Phoebe, Kyle Brody/Paige (btw, I have no idea who he is but I know he's a white lighter so I used him okay?), Ron/Hermione in later chapters.

**_Notes: _**Alright then, this chapter has more Wyatt/Harry in it. There is a warning a bit later on about stuff but other than that it's a safe...ish chapter me thinks.

_**Chapter 4**_

After the meal Piper gathered everyone in the lounge again and the parents and Wyatt talked about their plan of action concerning the Death Eaters. Warren, Chris and Evan sat on their own talking about what they were going to do that night.

"But Chris it's a Friday! We always go to P3 on a Friday!"

"But we can't we have to entertain these wizards." Evan stated earning him a collective groan from the other two.

"Surely though," reasoned Chris, "there will be too many people here to entertain the wizards and they won't miss us…not really." He added with a wink to Evan who felt himself blush as he caught the meaning of the words. "We should be allowed. Maybe the Warties will even join us."

"The what!" Warren said in confusion whilst Evan held a hand over his mouth to try and muffle his laugh.

"The warties, you know, the people from Hogwarts." Chris explained. A slow smile appeared on Warren's face and the other two were joining Evan trying to muffle their laughter.

"Fine so shall I ask whether we can go out then?" Warren said.

"God I feel like a bloody teenager again." Chris groaned but nodded anyway. The trio looked at the still talking adults. It was obvious who Warren was talking to telepathically as Phoebe and Piper's eyes became slightly glazed as they stopped focusing on the conversation they were having. Warren was grinning at the end of his few second long conversation and he looked at the expectant other two.

"We're allowed." He said. Chris hissed a 'yes' and began to orb back home. Evan slowly got to his feet along with Warren and the pair walked to the hallway. "I'm going to ask the girls if they want to come. As annoying as my sisters are they help make an evening fun." Was all Warren said as he shimmered out of sight. Evan then bolted upstairs to change.

He came down a little later wearing a pair of black slacks and a white shirt that was nearly see through with a few of the top buttons undone. Evan also wore a necklace of black string that had the power of three symbol, the triquatre, as the pendant. It was a necklace that Brianna had got for him a few years ago and he loved. His auburn hair was tied back still and all his glamours were still in place. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he was immediately grabbed by the twin girls and Alex who were waiting there with Warren.

When Evan was grabbed he suddenly found his hair being attacked by Alex. The girl pulled the hair band out of his hair and Lexi used her brush to brush the kink out of it. Not satisfied enough Alex poked Evan in the stomach.

"Straighten your hair. No kink allowed."

"I was planning on keeping my hair up thank you."

"Tough, now get rid of that kink and shake your hair." Evan sighed but did as he was told spelling his hair straight and shaking his head hard so that his hair fell over his shoulders and back in long straight red strands. "Ooh! Good." Alex cried.

"Stand back a bit, we want to look at you." Evan did as he was told again knowing that this was part of the Friday routine for them to criticize the simple outfit he was in.

"You could have worn those jeans you know Evan with one of those tank tops you have. That would have made you look really sexy." Lexi offered.

"Or those tight leather trouser…"

"No way!" Evan next to yelled. The girls sighed and giggled at the usual reply they got when mentioning the leather trousers they had bought for the auburn haired man after literally forcing him to try them on in the shop.

"Fine then, I guess you'll do."

"God what I wouldn't give to have your eyelashes." Luka sighed staring enviously at the long, think eyelashes framing Evan's eyes. Evan's eyelashes were still a rich black since he didn't think that changing the colour of them would do any good. Of course he had changed his eyebrows to match his hair but his eyelashes were still as dark and thick as they'd always been and they were still the subject of many envious looks from the young women he lived around.

"By the way Evan," Warren said drawing Evan's attention away from the girls, "Wyatt, Leo, Piper, Mom and Dad are coming with us but the three Warties are staying here with Aunt Paige.

The time at P3 was the same as it always was. The group laughed and joked around including the three from Hogwarts. Jason spent his time making sure Evan was okay and dancing with his lovely wife.

Evan was almost constantly on the dance floor. He would dance with Lexi, Luka and Alex when the girls didn't have other partners and when he was coupled with one of them they would dance beautifully but when the group got together and Warren and Chris joined the four of them they became a wild bunch. Finally fed up of dancing without his boyfriend though Evan sauntered up to the seats the family had and ignoring the looks he was getting would reach over and take Wyatt's hands in his.

"Come dance with me." Evan beckoned tugging Wyatt onto the dance floor with his brown eyes darkening and his voice low and heavy with seduction. Evan knew Wyatt had a hard job resisting that look and found himself pulling a very obedient Wyatt back into the crowds dancing. They'd dance very close and Evan would move around Wyatt occasionally dancing away from snatching hands and at other times allowed himself to get caught and pulled flushed against Wyatt's body. The rest of the family looked on in amusement.

"Phew! I'm boiled! Dad, can I have some money for a drink?" Luka pleaded with Jason. Jason silently rose to his feet pulling out his wallet and walked off to the bar with Luka close on his heels.

"Where's Evan and Wyatt?" Alex asked as she threw herself into one of the empty chairs next to Phoebe and fanned herself with her hand trying hopelessly to cool herself down.

"Where do you think?" Phoebe asked with a saucy smile looking over at the pair that were dancing. Wyatt had his arms around Evan who was grinning wickedly at his taller boyfriend. Evan would then wiggle in the embrace and Wyatt's arms would release him slightly only allowing Evan enough room to move away a little and dance in time to the music against Wyatt's body the both of them seemingly unconcerned with the strange looks they were receiving. At the end of that particular song Wyatt pulled Evan up into a hot kiss and ran a hand through the long auburn hair before the pair of them walked back to the table hand in hand.

"Have fun?" Piper asked with a grin. Evan blushed whilst Wyatt wrapped his arms around his lover from behind.

"What do you think!" This caused Evan to blush further and elbow Wyatt gently in protest. Wyatt only laughed as he leaned down and kissed Evan's neck. Piper tried to smother her laugh as Evan proceeded to go even redder and tried to dodge the lips.

"Wyatt!" Whinged Evan still trying to get out of his lover's arms. The whole family laughed knowing that Evan wasn't big on public displays of affection. Evan was fine with being held, hugged being danced with or having his hair petted in public but kissing made him extremely embarrassed.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about honey." Piper said with a nearly perfect straight face. "We've all been there." At that Evan snickered as Wyatt pulled away and moaned about not needing to know that bit of information. Piper knew that was Wyatt's teasing point and knew that using it would distract him from Evan and save the poor boy from going into permanent overheat.

"Well, I think we should be getting home really." Leo said glancing at the watch and telling everyone that it was getting on to two o'clock. Jason, who had just gotten back with Luka said he'd stay a while more whilst only Chris, Piper, Wyatt and Evan agreed to call it a night.

The five of them went out to Leo's car and upon arrival Chris orbed away. Piper and Leo drove home, Piper at the wheel since she'd had nothing to drink. Pulling up on the drive they walked into the house and closed the door quietly behind them. Once the door was closed Leo took his wife's hand and they walked into the kitchen so Piper could get her usual glass of water before bed. Wyatt on the other hand wrapped his arms around Evan and attacked his shorter lover's lips with passionate fever.

"I believe I promised to show you that I love you." Wyatt rasped out in a husky voice heavy with passion. Evan smiled his eyes sparkling with anticipation and his body already reacting. Wyatt pulled him up for another kiss before making to drag them both upstairs. Once inside the bedroom Evan constructed all the best silencing charms he knew before he was literally thrown onto the bed and Wyatt crawled over him tongues dancing for dominance inside Evan's mouth and Wyatt's winning. Pulling back away Wyatt ran his hands through Evan's hair.

_**Okay from here till the end things are a little more detailed. I don't think it's enough detail for me to take out the foreplay completely but then again I don't really know. So, you have been warned but again it isn't serious.**_

"For tonight give me back my sexy green eyed raven haired lover." Evan panted as a reply from the bruising kiss he had received but with a wave of his hand he banished his coloured contacts into their containers and placed a further glamour on his hair turning it from auburn to black. No sooner had he finished did he find his lips claimed once more and hands roaming over his body. When Wyatt pulled back from the kiss Evan whimpered only to gasp as Wyatt quickly undid his shirt and pushed it off of his body before pressing their lips together in a searing kiss. The kiss left Evan panting and gasping for breath as Wyatt trailed burning hot open mouthed kisses down Evan's neck and chest before teasing one dusky nipple in his mouth.

Evan moaned loudly and his back arched off the bed. His legs also rose in reaction to it and as he bent his legs their groins brushed against each other making Evan gasp as stars invaded his vision at the wonderful friction provided. Wyatt grinned with lust clearly evident in his bright eyes. Pulling away slightly Evan helped Wyatt undo his shirt brushing his hands over the broad and well muscled chest of his lover.

"Ooh…" Evan breathed as Wyatt leant down and kissed him once more before pulling away and standing up pulling Evan's shoes and socks off quickly sweeping Evan's trousers and underwear off of him. Evan blushed wonderfully as he found himself naked and exposed to his lover. No matter how many times they did this Evan was still embarrassed when Wyatt saw him naked.

All thoughts were banished however as Wyatt ran his hands up between Evan's thighs and then back down underneath them lifting Evan's knees up and open. Wyatt then lay down between the open legs and kissed Evan hard his hands teasing the hot, flushed body beneath his. As Wyatt delivered another hot searing kiss to Evan's lips Evan wrapped his legs securely around Wyatt's waist and with a careless wave of Evan's hand Wyatt found the remaining clothes he was wearing gone.

Pulling back Wyatt looked down at his cheekily grinning mate and with a loud groan Wyatt sped up his foreplay them both knowing that they shouldn't prolong their play time.

* * *

there you go. That's it, you don't get a lemon scene here. The main one is a few pages long and it comes a bit late in the fic. Hope it was okay. Review?

Gemxx


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Charmed.

_**Warnings:**_ Slash. this story is all about Harry and Wyatt and magic. Slash, don't like then don't read but don't whine about it okay? Good. Next then, there will be mpreg. Some character bashing. And no matter how many times I proofread I tend to get timescales wrong so if I do just tell me so I can put it in the warnings of my next chapter. Okay? I think that's all for now. Oh, in later chapters I will delete the 'lemon' scenes or the slightly more graphic scenes because I'm not sure whether I should put them online here. If you want them later on ask me to email them to you.

**_Pairings:_** Wyatt/Harry, Leo/Piper, Jason/Phoebe, Kyle Brody/Paige (btw, I have no idea who he is but I know he's a white lighter so I used him okay?), Ron/Hermione in later chapters.

**_Chapter 5_**

The next morning Wyatt stirred feeling Evan sleeping half on top of him in a teasing but adorable position. Evan's head was just next to Wyatt's tucked safely underneath the older man's chin. Evan had one arm draped across Wyatt's broad chest and a leg thrown carelessly over Wyatt's waist. Looking down at Evan Wyatt noticed that Evan still looked as thoroughly kissed as he had last night and just as wonderful. Evan's lips were still red and full whilst his cheeks still had the wonderful glow they had held last night as Evan had writhed below Wyatt. Wyatt couldn't help but grin at the memory, Evan was always extremely responsive.

It was with a moan that Evan woke up. Evan's lips parted slightly and the moan slipped past as his eyebrows drew together in a slight frown before relaxing and allowing bright green eyes to blink open. It took a few moments for Evan's eyes to fully open but when they did they moved slowly around the room as if trying to decide whether or not Evan should get up. With a smaller moan this time Evan pushed himself up and removed his leg from Wyatt with a bright blush as he realised that Wyatt was already awake and was probably already aware of the way they had slept.

"Mornin'." Evan hummed sleepily sitting rather awkwardly on his backside. Wyatt noticed this with a smirk making Evan blush some more.

"Good morning. Feel okay?" Evan nodded and lead back down resting his head comfortably back next to Wyatt's.

"Wonderful actually." Evan said as if he was surprised at the news. Wyatt hummed and tightened his grip on the slender body next to him. "It's so strange." Evan mused.

"What is?" Evan blushed and ducked his head hiding it further into Wyatt's body.

"Lately I've been feeling really tired in the mornings and haven't been sleeping well but today I feel perfect…it's strange." Evan didn't seem too concerned so Wyatt let it go and happily pushed himself onto his side so he could look down on his lover. Evan lifted his eyes slightly and his gaze met Wyatt's. Blushing madly Evan offered him a small smile. "What?"

"You that's what." Evan didn't reply since Wyatt had rolled him onto his back and was leaning over him. Evan let out a contented sigh as he surrendered to his lover yet again after casting a quick charm to clean them and their mouths.

Evan and Wyatt finally emerged and wandered into the kitchen where Piper was tinkering around with the book of shadows out in front of her.

"I was wondering when you two would be getting up. Have a nice evening?" Piper said with a teasing smile. Evan tried his best to contain his blush but he couldn't making Piper smile widely and nod her head. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"Mom, stop making him embarrassed." Wyatt narrowed his eyes at his mother who waved it off with a smile. Turning to Evan the older man frowned. "Why you find it embarrassing I'll never know."

"It just is." Evan explained walking over to where Piper was and peering at the book of shadows on the table. Evan frowned at what he saw. "You are making a glamour potion? What for?"

"For you. Since Paige got attacked this morning…"

"WHAT!" Wyatt yelled approaching the counter opposite his mother and gripping the edge with his hands. Piper looked at him calmly to explain.

"The death eaters attacked Paige this morning when she was shopping with Brianna. They are fine, everyone is fine. Paige managed to orb them both out before the death eater could do any serious damage and Leo was watching from Up There anyway to make sure the death eater didn't turn on any of the other people." Wyatt sighed in slight relief that everyone was okay whilst Evan looked very guilty which Piper noticed as she carried on speaking. "You weren't woken up because you weren't needed. Paige and Brianna orbed in here and we talked to our guests and they invited us back to their school so we can get more information on the death eaters other than what Evan has been able to tell us. That's why we need this potion, to make sure Evan's spell glamours don't slip. It's just a precaution. Once I've done this and packed some for Evan to keep I'm going to be making healing potions and other demon vanquishing potions."

"Can I help?" Evan asked quietly. Piper grinned at him and handed him a knife and a ginger root.

"Sure, get chopping. That needs to be finely chopped. It's for your red hair…I assumed you wanted to keep it yeah?" Evan nodded and Piper turned to Wyatt. "Now, why don't you grab something to eat and then get out of my kitchen. Heaven only knows why you never picked up how to cook. You are a disaster waiting to happen in my kitchen now get out." Wyatt managed to grab an apple on the way out.

"You know, you should eat some breakfast Evan." Piper said beginning to shred the plant leaves in front of her. Evan shrugged. "Once we've done the potions I think we should see if we can summon Grams. I'm in two minds whether to leave the book here when we leave or take it with us."

"So we are definitely going." Evan nearly whispered. Piper hummed a yes and then talked about nothing in particular to lighten the mood whilst they readied their potion.

Once the first potion was done Evan took the potion and bottled the rest of the mixture in tiny vials that Wyatt had collected from work secretly. Then they set about doing the next set of potions. Halfway through their first healing potion the potions master entered the kitchen and watched them work. Evan felt his insides twist under Snape's scrutinising look whilst Piper merely carried on working offering the black haired man a smile.

"What are you doing?"

"A healing potion." Piper replied. "Wanna help?"

"I've never encountered a healing potion that involves the use of Belladonna and lavender." Piper seemed confused.

"Really? Well that's strange because those two have calming properties so it helps to calm a patient down if they have serious wounds until other help can be given." Piper explained.

"They help, believe me, and whilst it makes the potion more complicated to add them it means that there is only one potion that you need to drink rather than one potion to heal you and the other to calm you. It all works out." Evan said with a smile as he added a little honey to the now slightly steamy mixture.

"Honey?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow coming to join Piper and take over chopping the lavender.

"It makes it sweeter. No-one really wants to take a bitter potion do they." It wasn't a question and as Evan said it he flashed another smile at the potions master. The man nodded with understanding and Evan looked at Piper who was smiling proudly. She gave him a hug before mixing the potion and the group worked in quietly only talking when Piper read the steps written in the book of shadows.

Three hours later the kitchen was cleaned up and about twenty different vials of three different colours were lined up on the counter. Evan's glamour potion had already been put away, hidden in the cupboards. Once they were done Piper and Evan started making lunch. They asked whether the potions master would like to help but he shook his head saying he didn't know how to. Piper and Evan seemed slightly confused by this which lead to a short and blunt discussion on House Elves at Snape Manor and Hogwarts. Piper didn't seem to like the idea but Evan accepted easily enough. Piper didn't like that the Wizarding world seemed to slack off of cleaning their houses and making their dinners.

The whole family gathered at the house for the lunch of Salmon and Salad. Evan refused the Salmon but no-one else really had any complaints. Afterwards the group sat down in the lounge and discussed how they would get to Hogwarts.

"The Floo system is how we got here. Basically you throw the Floo Powder at your feet and shout the name of the place you want to go. It's the easiest form of long distance travel for us. We could use a portkey but I wouldn't be as cruel as to make you suffer through travelling that way." Hermione explained with a brilliant smile.

"I would." Muttered Draco Malfoy earning him a smack on the arm from his brown haired companion.

"Okay then." Phoebe said with a small look of concentration on her face. "We can go that way since Paige shouldn't orb long distances. Though I think my family will probably Shimmer there. Can we go through in pairs?"

"Yes but you would have to stand close together and keep your arms in tight so as not to bang into the sides of the chimney as you move." Chris mumbled something along the lines of 'lucky we even have a chimney.'

"Right then." Paige said pushing herself to her feet and flicking her black hair over her shoulder. "We'll go and make sure we are packed up and just sort out our affairs before leaving okay?" Not really giving them time to answer Paige walked over to Kyle and the pair of them walked up the stairs with Brianna following. Leo shrugged and briefly touched Piper's back allowing them to orb upstairs whilst Chris orbed out and Wyatt and Alex orbed upstairs. Warren shimmered home and Jason pulled Phoebe to him without standing up and the two of them left the house. Lexi and Luka smiled at each other before gently taking one of Hermione's hands each and Shimmering her away with them to help them pack. Evan rolled his eyes at finding himself the only one in the room besides Snape and Draco. Pushing himself up from his seat on the floor Evan spoke to the pair still sat on the sofa.

"How much of a time difference is England to San Francisco? Will the seasons be different? What was the weather like?" It was Draco who answered and, Evan was surprised to notice, he did so without a sneer.

"It's the end of summer like here except our autumn has set in earlier than usual this year and it's actually rather cold. It's about an 8hour time difference so whilst it's one o'clock here it's nine in the evening in London and Hogwarts."

"Okay then." Evan nodded and turned away to go upstairs before remembering something. "What will we do at Hogwarts?" Draco looked at him as if he was mad.

"We are taking you there to help us get rid of the death eaters so it will obviously be planning and preparing."

"I meant in our spare time. In case you hadn't noticed we don't let magic rule our every waking moment. We most of the time live like normal mortals. We do our work and have fun in our spare time in between our chores at the house. That and I don't fight anyway. I only fight when I absolutely have to otherwise I leave it to the Halliwell's. What will we do when we are at Hogwarts _besides_ preparing?"

"I guess you can do as you like." Snape said with a frown. Evan nodded and walked away quickly.

Once inside his room Evan found Wyatt with two backpacks set out and him packing lots of his clothes. Sighing Evan walked over to Wyatt's back pack and peered inside. Wyatt was already half packed and was running out of room. Walking over to the wardrobe Evan stood on tiptoe reaching on top of the wardrobe and feeling around. Feeling the dust move beneath his fingertips Evan forced away a shudder. Finally Evan's fingertips brushed a long box. Pulling the box down Evan blew off the dust that was on top of the long shoebox.

"What's in that?" Evan ignored Wyatt for the mean time knowing he would get his answers in a minute. Pulling the box lid off Evan moved all the tissue paper away to reveal a tiny chest the size of Evan's thumb, a miniature broomstick also that size and a long stick whilst at the bottom of the box was a soft watery material.

"My old school things. I figured I'd need some of this stuff at Hogwarts."

"But what about your wand? Won't they know its yours?" Wyatt said knowing Evan wouldn't need to be told who the 'they' were. Evan nodded in agreement.

"I'll see about getting a new one once I get to London. I'm sure I can persuade someone to take me…us. In the mean time I figured a little magic using it here would not present a problem." Turning to Wyatt with a grin and kissing the taller man's lips briefly Evan stared at him with a cheeky grin. "I'm going to help you pack."

Raising his wand above his head Evan brought it swishing down releasing long gold, black and green ribbons from the end. Smiling in satisfaction Evan flicked it to point at Wyatt's bag using his will power alone to make the bag like a bottomless pit so anything could be fitted inside it. With another flick Evan's wand was pointed at his own bag and he thought the same thing before pointing his wand to the ceiling.

"Okay then." Evan said with a smirk at the look on Wyatt's face. Wyatt was well used to seeing Evan using his wandless magic so seeing Evan using his wand came as something of a shock especially since Evan's magic seemed to become more concrete around the boy breaking through the blocks Evan usually had on his magic. Despite having so much power, more so than anyone else would ever have, Evan used his mental shields to block his magic so that only a small amount could be noticed. However when Evan held his wand and chose to let down the blocks Evan's magic flowed around him in light and ribbons feeling to anyone not magical like they were standing in a place practically humming, or screaming, with life.

"We need winter clothes the warmest we have and two outfits for warmer weather." Evan announced and with a movement of his wand, gesturing it to the bags, several articles of clothing made their way out of drawers and the wardrobe folding themselves in mid air and flying into the pairs respective bags. "We also need underwear, socks, casual clothes, work out clothes and formal and smart clothes." All the clothes flew into the bags again. "Shoes, trainers and boots also along with all coats bar one each that we can wear."

Once Evan was done he pointed his wand at Wyatt's bag and out came a pair of black combat trousers and a long sleeved blue top came flying out and settling on the bed along with some trainers and gloves. Evan then did the same to his own bag and out came a faded baggy black jeans and a long sleeved white shirt with a black snake curling around from his back to his front where there was a side on view of it being ready to attack. There were no gloves this time.

"Now for the bathroom." Evan then disappeared but he came out a few minutes later levitating soap, shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, toothbrushes and all the other toiletries they would need. The things floated into the respective bags and Evan then went back to the shoe box placing his wand inside and lifting out the cloak made of a watery material. "My invisibility cloak." He whispered as he ran his fingers tenderly over the material before placing it inside his bag. He then lifted out the chest and placing it on the floor he enlarged it and took out a large piece of parchment with lots of creases in it. Opening it up Evan took hold of his wand again.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

* * *

Okay, when Harry was packing using his wand you have to think Merlin from Sword in the Stone when he was packing up the inside of his cottage in the woods...that's what I based it on. If there are any questions review and ask and I'll get back toyou. If there are no questions review anyway and tell me what you think. Gemxxx 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I_** don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Charmed.

**_Warnings:_** Slash. this story is all about Harry and Wyatt and magic. Slash, don't like then don't read but don't whine about it okay? Good. Next then, there will be mpreg. Some character bashing. And no matter how many times I proofread I tend to get timescales wrong so if I do just tell me so I can put it in the warnings of my next chapter. Okay? I think that's all for now. Oh, in later chapters I will delete the 'lemon' scenes or the slightly more graphic scenes because I'm not sure whether I should put them online here. If you want them later on ask me to email them to you.

**_Pairings:_** Wyatt/Harry, Leo/Piper, Jason/Phoebe, Kyle Brody/Paige (btw, I have no idea who he is but I know he's a white lighter so I used him okay?), Ron/Hermione in later chapters.

Notes: I dont' reply to all reviews because I'd be getting really really repetative if I did. I mean you lot know I love you so I shouldn't need to tell you that after every review you make. I'm more than happy to reply to reviews with questions though. As for eating and sleeping, I promise I do do them I just tend to miss school to write...anyhow, enjoy. I have five more chapters lined up for you and three extras that need drastic rewrites. Have fun!

_**Chapter 6**_

After the family had packed, they all appeared in the attic with the three sisters gathered around the book and five candles set out on the floor. They repeated the spell they always used to bring their Grams back and this time their mom came as well.

"Oh my Darlings it's wonderful to see you again. You hadn't called for a while, I was beginning to think you didn't miss me."

"Of course we miss you Grams!" Piper said smiling whilst moving forward to embrace the lady that had just stepped out of the ring of candles. "Hi Mom." Patty Halliwell then received a long hug from all three of her daughters.

"Oh my, such a big family I have now. And Evan, it's nice to meet you. Aren't you a handsome one. My grandson has chosen well in you." Patty then moved to embrace the smiling but embarrassed auburn haired young man. Evan hugged back albeit a little hesitantly and listened to the whispered words the woman offered. "Take good care of yourself dear one. Try not to tire yourself out too much."

Evan didn't ask what those words meant though he was very confused when the woman let go letting her hand linger slightly on his stomach. Patty then pulled away completely and hugged each of her grandchildren lovingly. Grams meanwhile was tapping her foot almost impatiently. When Patty finally finished with her family Grams sighed and turned to Piper and her sisters.

"Now, you want to know whether you should take the book of shadows with you hmm? Well, I can't say it's a good idea to leave it here but this house is protected. I suggest you place extra protection around the book and if you do feel you need it then one of Phoebe's brood can come back and retrieve it."

"Okay." Piper said slowly. "So you think we won't need it then."

"Now I didn't say that." Grams said with a pointed finger. "I'm just saying it's a possibility. Just because I'm a spirit dear doesn't mean I know everything. Besides, you are facing humans and whilst they can summon lower level demons they shouldn't be a problem for the charmed ones. Just remember to work together."

"Okay. Thanks Grams." Phoebe said rushing forward to hug the woman. Both Patty and Grams then stepped back into the circle of candles.

"Goodbye my darlings." Patty said with a fond smile to all of them. Grams also smiled then as she began to fade she seemed to remember something and spin to look at Evan.

"Take care Evan dear and don't worry you'll be perfectly fine." Then Grams disappeared and the room turned to look at Evan who scowled.

"Why do they always do that! What did they mean anyway! I know I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me!" Evan then stomped out of the attic muttering on his way about old people always giving cryptic warnings that no-one can ever work out until it's too late. The attic exchanged curious glances and worried looks before setting up the protection in the attic and following him downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked when the group arrived in the lounge. At their nods Hermione raised her wand towards the luggage. All the luggage shrunk in size to be able to fit into pockets. The Halliwell's carried their winter coats having got the message from Evan that it would be cold. "Fight, you need to step into the fireplace, throw this at your feel and say as clearly as you can 'Hogwarts Great Hall'. We couldn't have you all in Headmistress McGonagall's office because it's too small so a fireplace in the great hall has been fitted. Who's going first?"

"I will." Leo said taking a step forward and taking a handful of Floo Powder. Leo stepped into the fire and followed the instructions Hermione had given disappearing in an instant. Piper followed him then Wyatt, Chris, Evan and Alex, Snape, Malfoy and Hermione then Paige and Kyle entered together with Brianna following and Phoebe and Jason bringing up the rear. Warren and the twins Shimmered out of the manor and into Hogwarts right next to phoebe.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." An elderly woman said. She stood tall and proud with a black pointed hat on her head that seemed to have, at one point, been sat on because the tip was crooked. She had grey-green eyes and a stern expression on her face. She wore deep emerald robes on and her hands were clasped before her.

As the group gathered before the woman Snape, Malfoy and Hermione walked over to her and greeted them with a smile before standing behind her between the Headmistress and the other teachers of the school. Evan swept his eyes around the room and noticed the house benches were empty and there were no students present since it was late. Behind the headmistress Evan saw Charlie Weasley, Professor Sprout, Sinistra, Filch, Trewlany, Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey. Evan also noticed that Ron Weasley was there and that he and Hermione seemed to share a silent conversation before the Headmistress spoke again.

"It's so good to have you here though I must apologise for the circumstances that brought you here. I am Headmistress Minerva McGonagall though please feel free to call me Minerva."

"Thank you Minerva." Paige said walking forward holding out her hand to shake Minerva's. As they shook hands Paige introduced herself and the rest of the family. "I'm Paige Matthews-Halliwell and these are…"

Evan let her voice trail off and responded with a smile when his name was mentioned to Minerva. Evan took the time to look around the Great Hall. Nothing had really changed since he was last here he noticed. Gryffindor house still sat at opposite ends of the hall to the Slytherin house in the dinning hall and the teachers still had a large table on the raised platform. The ceiling was still charmed to look like the nights sky and, Harry noticed, the sky was clear of all clouds and the moon was shining brightly as were the stars. Harry idly noticed that it was a full moon and wondered about Remus before he pushed that thought away quickly.

"…we are happy to offer any service we can to get rid of the Death Eaters." Paige finished and Evan turned back to the conversation.

"I'm so glad you are here to help. We've been managing reasonably well between the Order and the ministry however Lucius Malfoys' meddling with the Demon world is actually quite past our reach and has never been fought before. You have experience and whilst we each are strong it is not possible for us to fight enemies we don't know. Wizards and Witches of our magic type we can manage but Demon's I'm afraid to admit we can't."

"We'll do what we can." Minerva nodded and drew back going to introduce her staff to the Halliwell's.

"Well, these are the staff here at Hogwarts. All of them are also members of the Order of the Phoenix too. As you know Hermione Granger teaches Transfiguration in my stead since I became Headmistress after Albus Dumbledore died." Harry unknowingly reached for Wyatt's hand at this point and laced their fingers. Wyatt noticed this and raised their hands delivering a kiss to the back of Evan's.

"Draco Malfoy takes Defense against the Dark Arts, Severus Snape is our Potions master, Hagrid takes our Care of Magical Creatures class, Sibil Trewlany takes Divination, Charlie Weasley is our flying instructor and also a Care of Magical Creatures professor for when Hagrid gets called away, Filch is Hogwarts' caretaker, Orla Quirk takes Arithmancy, Dennis Creevey takes Muggle Studies, Cassidy Micah is the Ancient Runes professor and Professor Sprout takes Herbology. Madam Pomfrey is our school nurse. Sinistra takes our astronomy class too. There, I think that's everybody. Another person you shall meet in due course is Remus Lupin as he is the Librarian now and also a most trusted member of the Order. I'm afraid he's currently away on some business but will be back in about two days."

"It's nice to meet you. I don't think we've heard of all those subjects before however I'm sure you can fill us in on what you do in each of them." Paige said looking to Phoebe for silent confirmation of what was going to happen next. Evan watched in interested at the silent conversation that was going on. Finally Phoebe nodded and stepped forwards.

"We decided that since we do know roughly what you can do and you've just told us your specialities that we should come clean and tell you ours." Phoebe looked around towards her family for another sign of agreement and she received them albeit she got Evan's with a little hesitance. "Okay I'm Phoebe and I basically have visions of the future or the past. I am also empathic and I have a medium skill at levitation. My husband Jason is mortal so he can't do anything but he can use the rhyme spells and has pretty much memoried our magic book. My daughters and my son basically take after my husband though Warren has telepathy.

"Paige can move objects at will, she's basically got telekinesis and she can orb to move from one place to another and she can heal most or any wounds. Kyle is a white lighter though he relies on worded spells and rhymes that sort of thing. Brianna is like her dad but can orb and has some healing and telekinetic abilities. Leo is a white-lighter and he can orb and heal anything he wants to. He is also hard to kill since to become a Whitelighter you have to be dead already and Piper can freeze time and blow things up by sort of aging the molecules till they are gone I think. Next then, Wyatt can pretty much do anything he wants to. He has a bit of all of our abilities except the more demonic ones my children managed to get themselves. Chris can heal and orb and can control time for limited amount of time. Alex can freeze time inside only one room no matter of the size and she can freeze up to fifteen people in an open space outside. Evan can astral project and he also uses his will power to get what he wants."

"Well that's certainly impressive." Minerva conceded. "Perhaps we had better leave the details to later however. It's getting late and I'm sure you would like to be shown your quarters. You will be staying here of course and I have arranged for you to have rooms between pairs. Perhaps you'd like to sort out who shall be sharing on the way up there?"

"That would be fine thank you." Jason said politely.

"Allow me to escort you then. This way." Minerva then lead the group of Halliwell's to their rooms and on the way out of the great hall Evan was sure he saw Hermione being kissed and held gently by Ron. Evan smiled softly to himself and squeezed Wyatt's hand.

Evan and Wyatt were dropped off at a portrait of a lake with a woman with white wings and a white dress picking flowers. The angel woman stood up and looked expectantly at them whilst holding on to her flowers tenderly.

"Password dear ones?"

"Angel feather, Phoenix tears." Wyatt offered and the woman smiled and curtsied allowing the portrait to open and reveal a long winding flight of stairs into a room. The pair walked into the room and looked around noticing the large four poster double bed with green and gold curtains and covers. The floor of the room was wooden and the walls were covered in different colour tapestries with woven patterns on them. A sofa was off to one side next to an empty bookshelf and wardrobe and a large blazing fireplace next to that. A table was off at the other end of the large room and there were three windows overlooking the Hogwarts lake and forbidden forest.

"Wow. We must be in a tower to have such a view." Wyatt said in awe as he wandered over to the window and peered out. Evan smiled and walked over to the bed sitting on the edge watching Wyatt look out in awe.

"It's a very nice suit." Evan said noticing a door tucked away to the side to were the gleaming white of a bathroom could be seen.

"Mmm. Be right back though, I need the loo." Evan laughed and pointed to the bathroom watching as Wyatt disappeared into the toilet and closed the door behind him. Flopping down onto the bed Evan looked up at the ceiling noticing how they were in fact at the top of a spire since the ceiling was curved into a tip.

"You have to see that bathroom, it's huge and the bath in there is absolutely amazing." Wyatt said with amazement clear in his voice. Evan merely lifted his head and looked at Wyatt with a smile.

"I'll see it later." Evan then let his head drop back down to the bed and lay there. A few minutes later Evan became aware that his lover hadn't moved or done anything. Looking up again Evan noticed that Wyatt was merely stood in the same place and staring at him. Evan could feel himself blush and hastily closed his legs moving to sit up. Wyatt rushed to the bed then and stood over Evan leaning forward.

"Nah ah ah, none of that just because you caught me looking." Wyatt then leaned forward and kissed Evan who moved into the kiss but when he felt Wyatt's wandering hands he pulled away.

"You can't be serious." Evan whispered searching Wyatt's eyes. "You had me already this morning." Wyatt grinned and pushed Evan back onto the bed kissing and licking the auburn haired man's neck.

"I've got a month worth to make up for." With a groan Evan submitted only to remember to magically encase them both in a silencing charm and a locking charm at the last minute to make sure no-one could walk in or hear them both.

* * *

Ne, aren't I a cleaver girlie! I've got another story so that's four now (incase some of you didn't notice it.) WEEE! Happy, happy, happy. Now I have to go learn a years woth og Geography by Friday. Ja matte ne!

Gemxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I_** don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Charmed.

**_Warnings:_** Slash. this story is all about Harry and Wyatt and magic. Slash, don't like then don't read but don't whine about it okay? Good. Next then, there will be mpreg. Some character bashing. And no matter how many times I proofread I tend to get timescales wrong so if I do just tell me so I can put it in the warnings of my next chapter. Okay? I think that's all for now. Oh, in later chapters I will delete the 'lemon' scenes or the slightly more graphic scenes because I'm not sure whether I should put them online here. If you want them later on ask me to email them to you.

**_Pairings:_** Wyatt/Harry, Leo/Piper, Jason/Phoebe, Kyle Brody/Paige (btw, I have no idea who he is but I know he's a white lighter so I used him okay?), Ron/Hermione in later chapters.

Notes: Here you go, another two chapters for today. I've got my exam at 2 but there are three of them so I'm not going to be done until a little before 6 tonight – how rubbish is that? Will update another story tonight, I already have half a chapter for Around the World done. Are you all reading it? Anyhow, review whenever you please but make sure you do 'cus I love readin' 'em. Gemxxxx

_**Chapter 7**_

Evan slowly stirred on the bed. He barely shifted on the mattress before gently fluttering his eyes open very slowly to protect them from the bright light filling the room. As his bright green eyes took in the room he sighed in a slightly dejected way that managed to convey his apprehension, excitement and his dismay at being back at Hogwarts. He hadn't thought about how he felt to be back at Hogwarts much last night because Wyatt had interrupted his musing and had kept Evan distracted most of the afternoon until they both fell asleep. Thinking about that made Evan smile and cast a small look over to his lover who was laid careless on the bed face down from where his energy had finally left him. Evan's smile turned tender as he looked at Wyatt then as he shifted his waist on the mattress he hissed as pain shot up through his body. Raising his hips off the bed Evan gritted his teeth to hold in the moan and gritted his teeth.

Wyatt didn't even stir on the bed making Evan roll his bright green eyes once more. Rolling onto his stomach Evan pushed his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up occasionally wincing in pain as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower and relieve himself.

Evan emerged from the bathroom with steam billowing after him and with his hair newly glamour charmed to be auburn and his eyes once more brown. Wearing only a towel he treaded over to where his and Wyatt's bags had been placed by the house elves. Gritting his teeth as he bent over Evan pulled up his backpack and threw it onto the bed successfully managing to wake Wyatt up. Ignoring his lover Evan started rummaging around in his bag for some underwear. Finding a green pair of boxers Evan slid them on keeping the towel around his waist until his boxers were completely up.

"I just don't get how you can be so modest about your body. It isn't like I've not seen all of you before." Wyatt grunted from the bed rolling onto his side and throwing an arm over his eyes to block some of the light. Evan snorted and reached out hitting Wyatt on the foot.

"Since you're up now perhaps we can go get some food. We missed dinner last night and I'm starving." Wyatt groaned from the bed and slowly pushed himself to a sitting position with his feet against the carpeted floor of their room.

"We missed it for a good cause." Wyatt said rubbing his eyes tiredly before looking up at Evan with a cocky grin. "Besides, you enjoyed it and you didn't complain…much."

"Well I'm complaining now." Evan said finally pulling out some blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt with a black snake coiled around the back with a side on view of the snake attacking on the chest. Pulling on these clothes as quickly as possible Evan then rummaged around for socks, trainers and his hair brush. Meanwhile Wyatt had kissed his lover's head on his way to the bathroom to have a shower. When Wyatt was fully cleaned up he dressed in a pair of black slacks and a blue shirt with his grey jacket over the top because his shirt wasn't one of the thickest he owned. Evan had pulled his long auburn hair into a low pony tail though some strands still hung around his face because his hair seemed to be naturally stubborn.

"Can we go eat now?" Evan whined turning to Wyatt. Wyatt nodded and Evan pulled out his marauder's map. He found the rest of the Halliwell family were already at the Great Hall, and since it was about lunchtime he couldn't blame them. "Everyone's in the Great Hall." Evan said ending the map and putting it away.

"Then before we go would you like to tell me why you are strung so tight this morning?" Evan froze on the spot looking at Wyatt with apprehensive green eyes. "Come on, don't deny it I know you too well. Tell me, you owe me an explanation. It's about Hogwarts isn't it."

"Bloody hell, you know me too well." Evan said in a quiet voice as he began sinking into a sitting position on the bed before jumping back up with a hiss. Wyatt laughed as Evan placed a hand on his tender rear end.

"So, you gonna tell me or what?" Wyatt said wrapping his arms around Evan and pulling him against his chest in a firm and reassuring embrace. Evan sighed into Wyatt's chest and placed his hand on Wyatt's chest rubbing along the strong muscles he found there.

"It just feels weird to be back. I mean I left at the end of the war because I couldn't stand to be around the families of those I couldn't…help and save." Evan broke off slightly there as his mind travelled back to the melancholy thoughts he'd had all those years ago before he fiercely shook his head and carried on talking. "I never wanted to come back here and be reminded of what had happened but now I'm back because they are fighting another war. I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing a lot of old faces now and I'm not sure I'm ready to be known as Harry Potter or to be discovered."

"And you didn't tell me about this yesterday because…"

"Because you pinned me to the bed and had your way with me till we fell asleep." Evan said pushing away from Wyatt and failing in his attempt to glare at his lover. Wyatt chuckled and pulled Evan back in for a brief hug before releasing him and clutching his shoulders bending his knees so they were at eye level with each other.

"Well the family knows not to let it slip who you really are. Just pretend you are completely new to this castle as the rest of us are and you'll be fine. We have to fight with these people but I know you don't really like fighting so I'll just explain that you'll take more of a defensive role rather than an offensive role in this fight okay?"

"Okay. I don't think I'd better use magic either, I don't want them to recognise my magical signature so that means I have to build up my shields to hold my magic in more securely." Wyatt kissed Evan's forehead.

"Right. Sounds like a plan. Now, we can think about details another time. Right now we have to feed you, you are far too thin." Wyatt then took Evan's hand in his and dragged Evan out of the tower with Evan muttering about burning off any food reserves he had on Wyatt's bedroom activities. Wyatt managed to get the pair lost five times even with Evan's help but they made it to the great hall after about twenty minutes.

Wyatt pushed open the door to the great hall and stepped confidently and reassuredly through with Evan slipping through and gracefully following his partner with an expression of unease.

"Wyatt! Evan!" Piper said from her place at the teacher's table. The aging woman stood up with her hands on her hips and glared at the two whilst the younger Halliwell's tried their best not to laugh. "Where have you been! Why didn't you come to breakfast or even dinner last night for that matter."

"Uh…" Evan opened his mouth to defend them but he couldn't think of a good excuse so he just ducked his head trying to hide his blush and obvious discomfort underneath Piper's gaze. Wyatt rolled his eyes at his mother before giving her his look that plainly said 'you know very well what was going on'.

"We were in bed." Wyatt stated as if it were the answer to all Piper's questions before taking Evan by the hand and dragging him over to where there were two empty chairs. Evan gingerly sat down on his chair trying desperately to hold in the hiss of pain and clenching his eyes closed in order to do so. When he was sat down, reasonably comfortably, Evan opened his eyes and saw Wyatt's half worried and half very amused gaze and the younger Halliwell's mixed looks of extreme amusement, knowing looks and blank stares from those that were trying their best not to think about why Evan was in pain but not succeeding very well.

"Well at least we know you weren't sleeping all the time eh?" Warren said with a smirk as he took a sip of the juice that was in front of him. Wyatt smirked back before helping himself to the sausages and bacon in front of him. Evan shifted on his seat trying to get rid of his blush.

"So, did you have a good time then?" Alex said matching her cousin's smirk. Evan nodded.

"Oh yeah we had a great time. Wyatt was especially enthusiastic." Evan muttered and Chris, who was sat next to him, heard it anyway and burst out laughing whilst the others snickered. The other Halliwell's were well used to talking hearing about bedroom activities through the teasing conversation so they weren't too bothered by what could have been rather embarrassing and disgusting remarks. However, many other people at the staff table were rather flustered and uncomfortable at the topic of conversation. Ron Weasley obviously caught on to what Evan meant as he was staring at the auburn haired young man with an almost horrified expression on his face. Hermione had gone bright red, McGonagall had frozen completely still, Snape had an expression on his face that gave the impression he had swallowed a lemon and Draco Malfoy had been reduced to choking on the mouthful of food he'd just taken.

"How was your night?" Evan said, not by any means trying to turn the tables on the other Halliwell family members but to enquire into their thoughts of the castle and how they slept with his one question.

"We slept fine." Piper said, her glare now gone and replaced with an enderaring smile. "The beds are extremely…"

"Comfortable." Wyatt provided. Jason smirked at the blonde.

"Yes they were very comfortable. I can completely agree to your decision to stay on them for as long as you could…that's assuming you were on the bed." Evan's face probably couldn't get much redder now. He hid his face in his hands resting his elbows on the table in an attempt to hide some of his embarrassment but not really succeeding.

"Oh my god." Evan groaned.

"No, not really." Wyatt replied, grinning at Evan's state. Rubbing Evan's back Wyatt spoke again. "The bath in our tower is amazing. It is absolutely gigantic and Evan managed to get some large bubbles there too so it was like a jaquzzi. Also the fl…"

"Can we change the topic now please?" Evan muttered weakly into his hands. Many of the females at the table, Alex not included, looked sympathetically at Evan whilst Jason, Warren and Wyatt shared highly amused smirks as they looked at the auburn haired young man.

"Okay!" Brianna said clapping her hands together in front of her and managing to get everyone's attention. "What're we doing today…I mean this afternoon?"

Evan shot her a very grateful look as the topics became a lot safer. Helping himself to a pancake with honey Evan ate in silence only nodding his agreement when asked. It was finally agreed that the Order meeting would be held the following evening as Lupin, who hadn't been expected for another day, had come 'back' earlier than expected but his 'buisness' had been taken care of already. The aging Halliwell's decided to get a head start on writing down all the information they had on the demons they would have to and might have to defeat. The younger Halliwell members, including Evan, decided to take a wander around the grounds and the castle to try and get their bearings. Hermione agreed to show them around as she had already taken the day off from teaching in order to do some research for the order.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I_** don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Charmed.

**_Warnings:_** Slash. this story is all about Harry and Wyatt and magic. Slash, don't like then don't read but don't whine about it okay? Good. Next then, there will be mpreg. Some character bashing. And no matter how many times I proofread I tend to get timescales wrong so if I do just tell me so I can put it in the warnings of my next chapter. Okay? I think that's all for now. Oh, in later chapters I will delete the 'lemon' scenes or the slightly more graphic scenes because I'm not sure whether I should put them online here. If you want them later on ask me to email them to you.

**_Pairings:_** Wyatt/Harry, Leo/Piper, Jason/Phoebe, Kyle Brody/Paige (btw, I have no idea who he is but I know he's a white lighter so I used him okay?), Ron/Hermione in later chapters.

_**Chapter 8**_

Hermione was a very good tour guide, if a little too good. She managed to comment on most of Hogwarts history as they walked around and pointed out and introduced the group to many of the ghosts and Order members who were wandering around Hogwarts. Evan stayed with Warren and Chris most of the time and they traded insults, ideas for pranks and even managed to get into three fights on the way around the castle giving Evan blue eyes and blue hair, Warren pink hair and Chris found himself looking like an overgrown lemming with his bright green hair.

Wyatt on the other hand had spoken to Hermione most of the trip and managed to get Hermione to talk about what Harry Potter was like. To say the least Wyatt learned an awful lot more about Harry Potter from Hermione than he had from Evan. Evan had never told the Halliwell's what things he did at school and how trouble seemed to follow him around. They had never heard about how Evan had saved the philosopher's stone, battled and slain a Basilisk, rescued his Godfather, fought in a deadly tournament, fought Voldemort for the forth time (in forth year including the time he was a baby) and how he'd lost his only family member through a veil and survived the evil lord again in his fifth year not to mention the loss of his mentor and grand father figure before the Last battle where he lost many friends. No, Evan had only told the Halliwell's that ever since he'd been born he'd been destined to defeat the evil and powerful wizard Voldemort and had, in the end, managed it but lost a great deal. Evan had also vaguely mentioned that he was very used to danger as he'd been fighting evil pretty much his whole life but he'd never mentioned how much he'd had to fight and how bad it all was. Heck, Wyatt never even knew that Harry Potter had nearly lost the final battle only to come back and completely drain Voldemort of all his magical power having to watch the crazy, evil, no-longer-human dark lord die in front of him not to mention being helpless to stop all the other's from dying in his arms. Wyatt finally understood why Evan didn't want to fight any more.

"Right well school's almost over now. Why don't we go outside and see if my husband will take you all flying." Hermione said making everyone agree enthusiastically. Wyatt grabbed Evan's hand and dragged him to the back of the group.

"Wyatt what…"

"I've just been told something interesting about Harry and thought I'd tell you about it." Wyatt said giving a meaningful look at Evan. The colour in the auburn haired young man's face slowly drained away. Swallowing nervously Evan nodded.

"Okay."

"It seems this Harry Potter we've heard so much about had a very interesting life at Hogwarts. He had an adventure, a very dangerous one, every single year without fail. Always in trouble he was, always had someone dangerous after him."

"Great…now you know." Evan whispered snatching his hand away from Wyatt's. "I guess it was in my upbringing to be in danger often."

"It would certainly explain things." Wyatt chuckled ignoring the very upset face of Evan but feeling the need to push forward with the conversation. "My main question is why didn't you tell us all the truth in the first place? The whole truth not just the bits about the final battle." Evan sighed heavily and looked pleadingly into Wyatt's eyes.

"I didn't have the perfect childhood Wyatt, you know that. You've been there when I've had my nightmares. You know how bad the Dursley's were for me. I didn't want you to find out what life I had in Hogwarts. You were already paraboid enough. I didn't have the perfect life and I was trying not to remember my struggles thank you. I told you the basics of my life and the important bits like the final battle, I just left out the parts I didn't wanna remember. Besides, it's not like my life got any easier after the final battle hence I left just like I told you. Can we drop the subject and not bring it up again?"

"Fine but I think we should let our parents know." By that Evan knew Wyatt meant the older Halliwell's.

"Get Warren to do a broadcast of your thoughts to them and your memories. Make sure they know I wasn't planning on telling anyone not even myself that those years had happened though, I don't need more pity." Wyatt nodded and Evan began walking away muttering only just loud enough for Wyatt to hear. "God, Chris is gonna tease me so bad!"

The group made it to the Quidditch grounds and Ron grabbed a group of brooms from the cupboard for them all to practise with. Ron then proceeded to teach the large group on how to fly which took him all of thirty minutes to explain that he didn't care how the bloody things stayed in the air they just did. Evan was the only one who didn't try out flying, along with Hermione anyway. Hermione watched with mild amusement as some of the girls complained that the wind was messing up their hair. Evan watched Wyatt as he looped around the Quiddich field in complete control of his broom but Evan noticed Wyatt wasn't trying to do anything spectacular and wasn't completely thrilled with flying since he could do it without assistance sometimes.

"Are you not going to try it Evan?" Evan looked over at Hermione who was looking at him with a warm smile. Evan offered her a weak smile in return.

"No, I think I'll keep my legs planted firmly on the ground thank you."

"Oh? Why's that?" She asked making Evan briefly wonder if she had caught him looking longingly at the spare brooms.

"Well I get into enough trouble with my feet on the ground, imagine what kind of trouble I'd get into in the air." Evan laughed easily before turning Chris' hair a violent bubblegum pink as Chris loudly agreed.

"Well I don't really like flying that much." The woman offered looking up to watch Ron sour around showing the group various tricks. "I always used to leave Quiddich and flying to Harry and Ron. Now of course I've only got Ron left to watch." Evan frowned at Hermione in slight confusion before catching her gaze and looking as sympathetic as he could.

"I'm sorry for your loss." An expression of anger crossed over Hermione's features before she tried desperately to control her emotions. In the end she settled for a cold look at Evan and spoke through gritted teeth.

"He's not dead…"

"I never presumed he was. I'm only apologising for the fact that his absence has seemingly effected you." Evan crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the woman refusing to look at her as he walked away in the direction that the xt to the grounds was in.

"Hey Evan wait! You don't know the way back to the castle!" Hermione shouted trying to get him to come back. Without turning Evan shouted her a reply.

"It's a castle for crying out loud, I can see the towers from here. It won't be that hard to get back, I'm not a complete idiot!"


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I_** don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Charmed.

**_Warnings:_** Slash. this story is all about Harry and Wyatt and magic. Slash, don't like then don't read but don't whine about it okay? Good. Next then, there will be mpreg. Some character bashing. And no matter how many times I proofread I tend to get timescales wrong so if I do just tell me so I can put it in the warnings of my next chapter. Okay? I think that's all for now. Oh, in later chapters I will delete the 'lemon' scenes or the slightly more graphic scenes because I'm not sure whether I should put them online here. If you want them later on ask me to email them to you.

**_Pairings:_** Wyatt/Harry, Leo/Piper, Jason/Phoebe, Kyle Brody/Paige (btw, I have no idea who he is but I know he's a white lighter so I used him okay?), Ron/Hermione in later chapters.

Fine, fine, I lied and I gave you 3 instead. The others were just so SHORT though….I thought you'd be mad. Nyhow, have to go bounce around the house before my exams. I don't think these chapters are as well written – Evan tends to be a little strange in them and I'm also not doing a lot about the whole Lucius Malfoy thing atm….will get around to it eventually though! I promise!

_**Chapter 9**_

Evan found his way back to the castle and settled next to the lake to wait for Wyatt. Refusing to sit down, for the floor was both frozen and Evan hurt still, Evan leaned his back against a nearby tree and watched the water that had floating ice on the surface. Snape and Malfoy hadn't been kidding when they said it was cold here. Evan also found he couldn't remember feeling this cold since he'd left Europe all those years ago. San Francisco had always been warm and even in colder weather it never got this cold. Wrapping his jacket around him firmly Evan waited for a long while until the daylight began to fade and the group came back towards the castle. As the group went to walk past Evan the auburn haired man called back to Wyatt getting his lover to stop.

"Wyatt."

"Evan! Where've you been? Why didn't you stay at the pitch with us? Hermione said you and her had a bit of a fall out and you left in a huff." Evan groaned and walked off again not listening to what Wyatt had to say until after a few paces a jacket was thrown around his shoulders.

"What…?"

"I hope you realise that you are an idiot! You must have been stood there for hours. Your lips are blue." Evan found himself shocked. To be honest he was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed the cold but now that Wyatt thought to mention it Evan did feel very, very cold.

"Oh…I didn't notice." Wyatt rolled his eyes and Evan suddenly found himself encased in Wyatt's arms.

"Prat! Anyway, its dinner time and you are not to leave my sight again whilst we are here. Got it?" Wyatt's eyes had taken on a slightly stonier look, one that made Evan concede to his wishes just because he knew Wyatt would not take 'no' for an answer.

The group went straight to the great hall and found their seats at the table with the teachers, once again avoiding or ignoring the looks and stares they got from the students. Evan took his seat next to Wyatt and made a large point of not looking at Hermione as he helped himself to pasta bake. Eating it slowly Evan continued his deep thought into his past though since Wyatt had one hand on Evan's knee all of Evan's thoughts were about the tall blonde.

_Flashback_

"_Hi Mom, I'm home!" A voice came from the hallway as the front door swung shut. Chris, who was sitting opposite Evan at the dining table cocked his head towards the door to call out but kept his eyes firmly glued to the page he was looking at._

"_Mom and Leo are with Aunty Paige. Everyone else is out." A tall man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes followed Chris' voice into the dining room. The newly blonde Evan looked up from his studies and looked at the newcomer with wide brown eyes._

_The man stood at about six foot something and had naturally highlighted blonde hair. Crystal blue eyes had a few specks of brown and some darkened bags hung beneath his eyes betraying his tiredness. He wore a smart suit with neatly pressed trousers and a blazer with a white shirt and tie. A Hospital Staff badge was pinned to his blazer pocket and he had a pen also clinging to the pocket._

"_So they left you behind eh?" The man said looking at Chris who wasn't looking at him. Then the blue eyed gaze turned to Evan who felt like he was trapped like a deer in headlights. "Oh, I didn't realise you had company Chris. You gonna introduce us or what?"_

_Chris rolled his eyes and looked up at the man. "Wyatt this is my friend from college, Evan Jameson. Evan meet my annoying older brother."_

"_Nice to meet you." Evan said with a small blush and a prayer that he wasn't blushing. Obviously the second part of that wasn't working very well because Wyatt gave Evan a quick look over followed by a bright smile and held out his hand to shake Evan's._

"_Pleasure's all mine Evan." Evan slowly reached out and slid his smaller hand into Wyatt's and they shook hands briefly but firmly. Evan then let his hand fall from Wyatt's and took up fingering the courner of the page he was reading in his book. Wyatt let his hand fall slowly back to his side and grinned before removing his blazer and draping it over the back of one of the dinning chairs before sitting in the chair and looking at the pair's work._

"_So you're at college. That would make you what…nineteen?" Wyatt asked conversationally. Chris rolled his eyes and went back to making notes from the page in his book. Evan frowned slightly trying to think of how old he actually was._

"_Um…eighteen actually. I was born at the end of July."_

"_Hm." Wyatt hummed understanding. Then Wyatt's smile turned into a frown. "Hey, you don't happen to live across the street do you?" Evan nodded._

"_Yeah."_

"_Don't you live on your own?" Evan nodded again and Wyatt gaped. "That's a huge house just for one person! How the hell did you afford it!" Evan blushed and Chris turned to his brother with a frown._

"_Wyatt you've just met the guy. You don't usually insult someone you've just met!"_

"_Um…basically I bought the house with the money my parents left me when they uh…died." Wyatt's face immediately fell from shocked to sorry. "They died a long time ago…" Evan rush on to say before Wyatt could open his mouth to speak. "…but I only just came into the money and I used it to move away from England."_

"_Okay…" Wyatt said obviously trying to think of a suitable change of topic. "What do you study? You into Law like Chris?"_

"_No, I do English Literature. Laws bore me." Evan replied with a laugh and a mischievous smile as Chris' head shot up and he started protesting._

"_Laws arent' boring…okay fine so they are but after I graduate this is gonna help me get a job in the police force so don't…"_

"_I know I'm sorry. I won't make fun of your choices." Evan then turned his eyes back to his text and Wyatt just grinned._

"_So Evan, what do you want to do after graduating?" Evan didn't look up_

_but he did duck his head._

"_I don't know."_

"_Really? Not even an idea?" Wyatt asked with a small frown. Evan didn't look up but he did lean back in his chair and crossed his arms defensively over her chest whilst looking at the table._

"_I could become a teacher I suppose…it seems like a good idea and I'd enjoy it."_

_-skip six months-_

"_Hey, Evan? I wondered if I could talk to you for a minute." Wyatt said as he looked down at where Evan was curled up on one of the lounge chairs engrossed in a book. Evan looked up at Wyatt through his now black hair and gave a small worried frown. Nodding slowly and looking around the room where Warren and Chris were talking to Alex and Luka with Lexi reading on the sofa, Evan marked his place in his book and stood up slowly. Wyatt smiled gratefully and walked out of the room with Evan by his side. They ended up in the dining room._

"_Are you okay?" Evan asked with concern evident in his gaze._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you something and it's uh…kinda private."_

"_Okay…" Evan said with no small amount of fear evident in his posture. With one hand straight by his side and the other gripping his elbow Evan was leaned back looking rather timid. Wyatt nearly groaned at how difficult Evan was making it for him to ask this question._

"_I don't know whether you knew or not but I'm gay." Wyatt admitted with an anxious look at Evan who, to Wyatt's surprise didn't tense up. In fact, Evan did the opposite and relaxed quite a bit. With a small exhaled breath Evan released his grip on his elbow and his shoulders released some of their tension. Looking up at Wyatt with his brown eyes Evan offered a small smile of reassurance._

"_I don't mind." Evan said still smiling gently. Wyatt let out a huge sigh of relief._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Of course I'm sure."_

"_Okay then. Would you mind as much if I told you I liked you?" Evan froze and Wyatt could feel his hope shattering at the way Evan's eyes suddenly went wide and his body tensed up dramatically. Evan stared at Wyatt with his wide eyes for a few moments and Wyatt almost turned to walk away when Evan spoke._

"_You do?" Wyatt nodded cautiously. Evan frowned in confusion and looked imploringly at Wyatt. "Why?"_

"_Why? Why do I like you?" Evan nodded with his mouth slightly open in amazement and shock. Wyatt groaned and rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, why do people usually like other people? You aren't exactly making me feel any better about laying all my cards on the table you know."_

"_Oh." Evan offered still looking at Wyatt with shock before he blushed madly and looked down at the table breaking the eye contact he and Wyatt had had. "No-one's ever liked me before...I guess I don't really know how to act."_

"_What?" Wyatt said making Evan look at him. It was now Wyatt's turn to be shocked and he was going to ask Evan what he was going on about no-one ever liking him before when he caught the timidness of the raven haired youth's eyes. Aunty Phoebe had warned Wyatt and the others that Evan was very insecure. "Okay never mind. Since I've already got most of my card on the table why not…I was wondering whether you'd like to go on a date with me."_

"_A date?" Evan looked Wyatt carefully in the eye as if confused as to why Wyatt was asking that. Wyatt kept Evan's gaze steadily until Evan seemed to find what ever it was he was looking for in Wyatt's eyes. "I've only ever been on one date before but I'd like to go out with you if it's no bother. I might just be a bad date."_

"_So is that a yes then?" Wyatt asked questioningly as he frowned. Evan offered Wyatt another smile and nodded his head._

"_That's a yes. What would you like me to do for it?"_

"_Absolutely nothing, leave all the planning to me and just make sure you turn up."_

"_Of course." Evan then turned to walk back out of the dining room but paused at the door and looked over his shoulder at Wyatt. "Just…don't expect too much of me okay?"_

"_I only expect your company Evan, absolutely nothing else just your company." Wyatt realised that he'd have to take things very, very, very slowly with Evan. The nineteen year old didn't really know anything about dating and Wyatt was willing to bet that Evan hadn't even thought about sex. But Wyatt wouldn't mind taking things slowly. He'd had plenty of boyfriends in his life and with none of them had he been so connected as the way he felt to Evan who he had only been speaking to for a few months. He'd take things slowly and he'd make sure they worked out._

_-three months several dates later-_

_Wyatt was walking Evan back home after their date. Wyatt had had the day off work so the pair had agreed to meet up for dinner. Dinner had been very nice. They'd gone to a pasta restaurant and had a portion of pasta bake each, Wyatt's with meat and Evan's was a vegetarian pasta back. Wyatt was in a pair of casual black trousers and an untucked loose blue shirt whilst Evan wore a pair of cotton trousers that clung gently to his slender but muscular legs and accentuated the tones on his body. He wore a light blue long sleeved shirt that he'd occasionally tug nervously on with his fingers. Evan's hair was still black and it was slightly longer managing to curl around his collar._

"_That was great, thank you." Evan said once they'd arrived at Evan's porch. Wyatt smiled easily and nodded._

"_No problem, I enjoyed it too." Evan nodded and slowly allowed his hand to fall from Wyatt's. "I'd better be going home then. See you tomorrow though, at P3."_

"_Okay." Wyatt turned then to walk away. Evan bit his lip before crying out as Wyatt went to step away from him. "Wyatt wait."_

_Wyatt turned back with a questioning frown on his face. Evan felt some of his shyness come back but managed to grab some of his old Gryffindor courage firmly. Tilting his head upwards so he was looking straight up into Wyatt's blue eyes Evan tried to convey all his emotions in his face as well as with his words._

_The staring continued for a while as if they were both trying to read the other's eyes. Wyatt took a small step forward bringing him closer to Evan and when Wyatt saw that Evan didn't back away he moved even closer still. Evan still didn't move away or look like he even wanted to protest. Wyatt smiled slightly and Evan offered him a small smile back as his eyes flicked down to Wyatt's lips then back to his eyes. Wyatt leaned forwards a bit more and still there was no negative reaction from Evan. Smiling even more Wyatt closed the remaining gap between them and kissed Evan._

_As soon as their lips closed together Evan hummed and leaned up into Wyatt smiling gently around the kiss. Wyatt felt Evan smile and couldn't help the feelings of elation filling his heart. Wyatt wrapped his arms gently around Evan's waist and pulled Evan against him electing a small gasp from Evan. The kiss deepened slowly at a pace that Wyatt was sure Evan would be comfortable with and as Evan wrapped his arms around Wyatt's waist the older man smiled around the kiss._

"_Oh…" Evan breathed when they finally broke apart for air. Wyatt grinned down at Evan whose smile light his eyes._

"_Thank you for letting me do that." Wyatt whispered his grip tightening briefly around Evan's waist. The shorter man, not even out of his teens, smiled brightly up at him._

"_Thank you for waiting for me." Wyatt's grin widened and he was about to speak again when Evan's arms tightened very slightly around his neck and the bright emerald eyes changed from happy to almost pleading. "Will you do it again?"_

_-End Flashback-_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Charmed.

**_Warnings:_** Slash. this story is all about Harry and Wyatt and magic. Slash, don't like then don't read but don't whine about it okay? Good. Next then, there will be mpreg. Some character bashing. And no matter how many times I proofread I tend to get timescales wrong so if I do just tell me so I can put it in the warnings of my next chapter. Okay? I think that's all for now. Oh, in later chapters I will delete the 'lemon' scenes or the slightly more graphic scenes because I'm not sure whether I should put them online here. If you want them later on ask me to email them to you.

**_Pairings:_** Wyatt/Harry, Leo/Piper, Jason/Phoebe, Kyle Brody/Paige (btw, I have no idea who he is but I know he's a white lighter so I used him okay?), Ron/Hermione in later chapters.

WHEEE! Look it! I gave a forth one...now I have to write moreafter I get number 11 up. Anyhow, I read the other chapter and decided I couldn't leave it at the end of a flashback - that would be SO RUDE! So here you are. Hehehe...

_**Chapter 10**_

After dinner Evan was sat on the edge of his bed watching as Wyatt paced the room reading through the file he'd been given on Lucius Malfoy the leader of the Death Eaters. Evan felt extremely apprehensive once again about being back and having yet another Dark Lord having ascended the throne. Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo had told the stories time and time again about how they vanquished the Source of all Evil again and again and the story of how the Charmed Ones saved Phoebe's ex-husband from being the Source was a very interesting tale. Evan knew from this that there would always be evil leaders but now in the underworld there were just loads and loads of powerful factions in a continuous battle with themselves and the Light. Evan knew however that since Wicca was mixing with Wizarding magic that this would be a trying battle. Evan already knew loads about Lucius Malfoy and had taken no interest in getting to know what had become of the horrible man in all the time Evan had been in San Francisco. Evan also knew about Demons from all is time living with Wyatt. Wyatt and the Halliwell's on the other hand, they didn't know so much about the Death Eaters of Lucius Malfoy so they were all probably reading from similar files like Wyatt was.

Evan sighed from his point on the bed and rose to his feet. Going into the bathroom with his pyjamas Evan took out his contact lenses and removed the glamours from his eyes and hair. Gently fingering the lightning scar on his face Evan sighed once more trying to rid himself of all his melancholy thoughts.

Sure, Evan no longer completely believed that it was his fault so many people had died. Evan believed that, he really did. What Evan kept contemplating was his fate if his one time friends discovered that Evan Jameson was actually Harry Potter. Evan had been betrayed already by his friends. When Ginny had been found dead Ron and Hermione had yelled at Harry and the Wizarding world turned against Harry saying all those deaths could have been prevented had Harry and the Order worked a little faster. Harry knew they'd done the best they could but the vicious words in the daily profit and the harsh things his friends had said had been enough to make him flee the Wizarding world and the country taking all his money with him and completely transforming himself. It was exactly a month after the final battle that Harry had bought himself brown contact lenses and dyed his hair to blonde before fleeing to the USA. Harry never really regretted becoming Evan Jameson but sometimes, just sometimes, those old negative feelings bubbled up again.

Evan stripped off his clothes and folded them quickly before pulling on his nightwear. Evan had always been modest and embarrassed about his body. He had become an emotional wreck when he left England. He had become extremely insecure and even paranoid the first few months in America but he'd eventually calmed down and relaxed only some things like the need to stay covered up had remained. It wasn't like he had to worry about anyone seeing his scars. Somehow none of the scars from the Final Battle had remained. Harry suspected that it was him keeping his magic inside his body and inactive that had made his own magic completely heal his scars as his magic had nothing else to do but he couldn't be sure. All Evan knew was that only three months after the final battle he had no scars that could be seen apart from his Lightning Bolt scar on his forehead and even that was slowly disappearing.

Evan picked up his clothes and left the bathroom putting his clothes in the chest of drawers at the other end of the room. Evan then went back to his side of the bed but he felt a pair of strong arms around his waist and chest before he could climb into bed.

"Wyatt." Evan sighed and rolled his eyes. He always knew when it was Wyatt touching him. No-one else apart from a Halliwell could touch him without him whipping around to hit them.

"Evan, you are brooding again."

"I am not brooding!" Evan protested. Wyatt leaned down and put his chin on Evan's shoulder so his mouth was right next to Evan's ear.

"Oh yes you are." Evan slumped in defeat before he spoke in weary tones.

"No Wyatt I'm not. I'm just…contemplating things."

"Yeah brooding." Evan sighed loudly and wiggled out of Wyatt's embrace and turning to look at the man. Wyatt was still wearing his day clothes and was looking wide awake too. Evan leaned all his weight onto one leg and looked up at his lover with bored eyes.

"Look, are you coming to bed or are you staying up a while longer? Because I don't know about you but I'm still tired from yesterday and today has been particularly hectic."

"I'm coming to bed but I want you to tell me what you are so broody about first."

"Urgh! Can't you just leave it!" Evan groaned. Wyatt shook his head and narrowed his eyes at Evan. "Oh for the love of…look, I'm tired, I'm in a place I didn't really wanna be, I'm surrounded by people I didn't wanna see again and once again I'm fighting the bloody evil Wizard of fucking England. Call me crazy if you like but I left this country to get away from all this bloody madness. Now I'm bloody back again and I'm right back where I freaking started."

At the start of Evan's rant Evan was angry and was glaring but by the end all the anger had fizzled out and he was left with only tears. Wyatt immediately grabbed Evan and held him close as Evan sobbed then cried silently with his shaking shoulders and harsh breathing the only evidence beside the tears that Evan was indeed crying.

"Shh. Shh." Wyatt cooed. "You don't have to be apart of this war. I've told you that already. You don't have to fight. My family and I will take care of it all, don't worry. And your old…friends don't know it's you here. They don't seem to blame you though, not from the way Hermione spoke earlier. We'll leave the country as soon as we can though baby okay?" Evan noticed that Wyatt had gone back to his old pet name for Evan. 'Baby' hadn't been used for a while by Wyatt but the situation had called for its use again. Wyatt always used it to help calm Evan down when Evan was upset, majorly upset.

"Come on, lets get you to bed and don't worry about anything. I'll take care of you, nothing's gonna happen." Wyatt helped Evan into bed and quickly stripped himself down to his boxers before climbing into bed next to Evan.

"I don't know Wyatt. I have the feeling something is coming. Something is going to happen or is happening right now and we don't know about it and it's out of control."

"Don't worry about it. Don't even think about it okay?" Evan nodded and Wyatt pulled the smaller auburn haired man into his arms and against his chest in a firm embrace. "Go to sleep baby."

"Okay…Wyatt?" Wyatt hummed to get Evan to continued even as Evan nuzzled his chest slightly and kissed his breast plate. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hm…just don't leave…don't let go." Evan drifted off slowly but Wyatt stayed awake for a while more just holding Evan. Wyatt's blue eyes glowed in the darkness of the room as he thought about Evan. Wyatt knew something was going on and he completely trusted Evan's words when Evan had said he felt something was coming, was happening. Evan wasn't usually wrong about those things, just like Aunt Phoebe was never wrong about the things she saw. Evan had also been rather moody today, he'd changed his moods frequently, and Wyatt wondered whether what had happened had gone deeper than what Evan had explained all those years ago.

Wyatt looked down at the man in his arms and smiled gently. Just like he'd said he would take care of Evan. He was the Lord of the Light, the Source of all Good if you will, and he protected the ones he loved and the innocents he was meant to save. He would not fail against this new enemy. Wyatt slowly fell asleep with his will made up to protect Evan from both Lucius Malfoy and his evil and the evils this castle represented to Evan.

"Oh my GOD! WYATT! WHATT!" Evan's scream from the bathroom woke Wyatt in no time at all and the tall blonde dove out of bed as quickly as he could and into the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom Wyatt gaped at Evan who stood in front of the sink with sticky red liquid colouring his back, legs, arms and chest.

"Why are you bleeding?" Wyatt said rushing to Evan immediately and checking him over for cuts. Finding none Wyatt looked up to Evan's eyes which had tears brimming from them and falling in rapid succession.

"I-i-it's n-not blood…" Evan stuttered through the mess and tears. Wyatt frowned.

"What is it then?" Evan didn't answer straight away since he was trying to breath properly through his tears and gasps of air.

"I-it's d-dye…" Wyatt frowned even further and glanced up at Evan's hair. It was then that Wyatt noticed that Evan's hair was no longer auburn and was black instead. Thick red liquid was dripping from the long locks in thick strands. Wyatt gaped for a moment before realising that Evan was still very upset about what was going on. Dragging Evan over to the bath Wyatt set about filling it making Evan climb in even as the water slowly filled the large bath. Evan stood in the middle of the bath shaking in shock and fear. Crying and shaking Evan barely moved to sit down without Wyatt helping him do it. All Evan could think was 'this is bad…why's it happening…this is bad…really, really bad.'

"Okay, lets get it all washed off of you okay? Let's just get it all off. Help me. Wash your skin and I'll do your hair. Wash it off Evan. Wash it off." Evan nodded at Wyatt dumbly and took the bar of soap offered and began scrubbing desperately at his skin.

Five minutes into the bath all the thick red substance was off of Evan but Evan was still scrubbing furiously at his skin. Wyatt eventually had to grab the soap away from Evan who burst into fresh tears and brought his knees up to his chest. Wyatt was panicked, it was serious. Stripping off his clothes Wyatt clambered into the bath besides Evan who was gripping his hair. Pulling Evan into his arms Wyatt spoke calmly and softly repeating his words over and over to the distraught raven haired man.

"It wasn't blood, it's not on you. It wasn't your fault, you saved them all, it wasn't your fault. It's all gone now, you're safe. Everyone's safe. It's not your fault. It wasn't blood." From experience Wyatt knew what was wrong. Even seeing a lot of blood on the floor or on other people had Evan in a state. Evan couldn't handle it, it was easy to know why. Everything seemed to come down to the final battle when it came to Evan being completely distraught like this.

It took Wyatt forty minutes to get Evan to calm down. Finally the two slowly got out of the bath and Wyatt quickly wrapped Evan up in the biggest towel available. The towel was the biggest Wyatt had even known though and the thick fluffy white towel made Evan look tiny compared to its size. Wyatt wrapped the towel tightly around Evan and carried his bundle to the bed where he placed Evan down gently and went to get his own towel. When he came back Wyatt saw Evan staring at him with wide and vulnerable emerald eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Mhmm." Evan hummed. "Wyatt…why'd it happen? It shouldn't happen. Hair dye just doesn't do that an'…and it was s-s-so red and…"

"Shh…I know it doesn't usually do that. It was probably just a reaction to the castles' magic that's all. Let's get you dried and dressed." Wyatt went to move away from the bed again but Evan grabbed his wrist almost desperately. Wyatt turned back and looked down at his smaller lover. Evan was always so vulnerable after those…flashbacks. Wyatt knew what Evan was going to ask even before Evan spoke. It was the same thing Evan always asked for.

"Make love to me…please?" Evan always used those exact same words, had the exact same eyes and the exact same lost and lonely expression on his face. Evan needed to be shown he was loved, purely and wholly.

"But you're still sore. You winced when you were sat down." Evan shook his head desperately.

"No I'm not…please…" Wyatt leaned over Evan and gently covered Evan's lips with his own in a very gentle and loving kiss. Evan silently wrapped his arms around Wyatt's shoulders and Wyatt slowly leaned Evan back down onto the bed. Just like every other time Wyatt would do as he was asked just because Evan obviously needed it to have asked so bluntly.

* * *

Here you go. I wonder what did that hmmm? see though, I told you in the last Chappy that Evan was acting wierd. Wonder what did that? Argh, now I'm hungry! Gotta go. REVIEW! 

Gemxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 

Wyatt lay on his back on the bed panting for air with Evan next to him panting equally hard. Wyatt turned his head to look at Evan with his bright blue eyes. Evan didn't seem so upset now, he'd calmed down. Wyatt mused that it always did take some extreme show of love on his part to reassure Evan that everything was okay and that he was safe and loved. Wyatt smiled as Evan turned his head to look at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I love you." Evan hummed in response and continued smiling.

"We'd better get up. We have to go to breakfast…or lunch." Wyatt nodded and pulled himself out of the bed. Holding a hand out to Evan to help him out he rolled his eyes at the blush over Evan's face. As Evan was helped out of bed he made sure to drag one of the towels with him.

"My God." Wyatt groaned before gripping the towel and tearing it from Evan's grasp. Evan squeaked indignantly. "Evan, look at me. I have seen everything before. We also just had sex, there is nothing wrong with being naked in front of me and only me."

"Gah!" Evan threw his hands in the air and walked away from Wyatt trying to ignore his uncontrollably red face as he made it into the bathroom only to stop at the door as he caught a look at himself in the mirror. "Wyatt…"

"Yes?"

"What am I going to do about my hair? The dye's all gone…" Wyatt walked up beside his lover and wrapped his arms around Evan's waist resting his chin on Evan's shoulder.

"Take the glamour potion you and Mom made. That ought to cover it all up." Evan nodded and went to get the potion from the cupboard under the sink. Uncorking the small bottle Evan placed it against his lips and tipped it back allowing the thin red liquid to pour down his throat. Putting the vial in the sink and turning the tap on Evan looked up to his reflection. His hair shimmered with white for a few seconds before Evan's hair turned red. Evan sighed in relief as he watched his long hair change from black to auburn. Then something happened. Evan felt suddenly very dizzy and he gripped the sink tightly for support not hearing Wyatt's worried cry or feeling Wyatt's hands on him helping to hold him up. Evan blinked wide eyed to his reflection again and could only watch as the glamour faded and his hair became black again.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" Evan repeated. Wyatt was equally unable to think anything else.

"Try your magic glamours." Evan waived his hand in front of his face and his hair changed to auburn again before flickering like a dying light bulb and going back to black.

"What the hell's happening?" Evan said before his legs lost all their energy and he fell into Wyatt's arms. "Wyatt…I'm dizzy…" Wyatt lay Evan down and sat behind him with his hands holding Evan's chest tightly so Evan's back pressed against his chest.

"Evan, what's the matter?"

"I feel…feel dizzy. Something's effecting my magic. I can't change anything. I don't even feel like I could change anything no matter how hard I tried. My hair doesn't want to change."

"Try something else. I don't know, give yourself brown eyes." Evan waved his hand weakly but nothing happened this time.

"Oh god. Oh god! Wyatt get Piper, please get Piper!" Evan turned to look at Wyatt with a panicked expression. Wyatt nodded and helped Evan stand up practically shoving Evan into the bedroom whilst holding most of the younger ones weight.

"Get dressed Baby." Evan nodded and ripped open the draws nearest him. Taking out a pair of tight black jeans roughly Evan then grabbed some underwear and a long sleeved black shirt. Slipping them on in record timing Evan turned to look for Wyatt whose only remains were the blue lights of his orbing power.

Wyatt returned only ten seconds later having, obviously, just grabbed Piper and Leo's hands when they were mid-way through their meal in the main hall because Piper still had a fork in her hand.

"Wyatt, Evan wha…?" Piper started with an annoyed and worried frown.

"Evan can't change his hair. The glamours aren't working and the hair dye literally dripped off his hair during the night." Piper and Leo stared at Evan with wide eyes.

"Oh dear." Piper said dropping her fork to the floor.

Piper, Leo and Wyatt tried everything they could think of then gathered all the other Halliwell's and they tried everything too. Nothing seemed to make Evan's eyes change colour or his hair change. As the spells continued Evan felt more and more nauseous and eventually collapsed to the ground holding his stomach and trying his best not to bring up his meal from the previous day.

"Evan!" Wyatt stumbled forwards to help his fallen lover.

"Oh my god…" Evan whimpered turning to hide his face in Wyatt's shoulder. Wyatt hugged him close wrapping his arms around Evan's waist.

"The spells aren't working on him." Cris said pointing out the obvious. That earned him a spell from his family. "What! Well it's true! They don't work on him! But aren't there some spells we can cast on others to change how they see Evan?"

"Huh?" Evan muttered through his tears looking at Chris with a frown. Wyatt however grinned at his brother.

"You know, I never realised how much of a genius you were Chris." Chris did a mock bow earning a small smile through confusion from Evan.

"What does he mean?"

"He means we can cast a spell on everyone here so that they see the only Evan Jamison they know look how they think he looks. Okay, fine, that wasn't a good explanation. Basically, we cast a spell on them so they see you the way you used to look with brown eyes and auburn hair. Simple as that."

"But what if the spell doesn't work?"

"It will! I'm the best!" Wyatt grinned proudly before giving his lover a kiss to the forehead and rising to his feet. Evan looked up at him from his place on the floor as Wyatt invoked his ancestors to help with the spell before he cast.

"All the Halliwell's along my line, noble, great and power divine, aid me now in my magical ways to shield Harry Potter from everyone's gaze. He has black hair but make them see an auburn haired and brown eyed he. No Harry Potter should they see, just Evan Jameson so mote it be." White lights gathered around Wyatt before they shot off towards the walls of the castle.

"did it work?" Evan asked timidly from the floor. Wyatt shrugged and looked at Chris. Chris shook his arms gently and looked away as if uninterested.

"You have your mother's hair and Dad's eyes same as before. Now, I'm bored. I'm going to the pitch." With that Chris orbed out. Evan looked around at the other family members who smiled and nodded and Wyatt offered Evan a hand up from the floor. Evan felt relieved tears fall down his cheeks and allowed Wyatt to help him stand. As soon as he was to his feet though Evan threw his arms around Wyatt's neck and hugged him tight.

Come evening, after a long and boring day all the Halliwell's settled in the meeting room to discuss Lucius Malfoy with the Order members. Evan tagged along making sure he sat next to Wyatt. The Halliwell's could understand his clinginess. Everyone else seemed confused though at his presence.

"What are you doing here?" Draco Malfoy frowned as he looked at Evan. Evan looked at him for a while before looking at Wyatt. His lover rolled his eyes.

"Evan decided to stay with me today. He might as well know what the treat is anyway even if he isn't going to fight against your evil father." Draco Malfoy sneered but walked away folding into his seat. Wyatt gave Evan an exasperated glare.

"I don't want to talk to them, that's all. I left for a reason." Wyatt snorted and rolled his eyes. Evan suddenly got a strange glint in his eye. "Besides, I'll make it up to you."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow at Evan's words. Evan was rarely like that, all seductive and things. Evan usually went a brilliant red at the mere hint of sex. Evan just shrugged, he couldn't help his mood.

The meeting started and part way through Evan felt his eyes slowly closing. The room was rather hot with all people crammed into it and Evan was feeling rather drained of energy. Crossing his arms on the table before him Evan settled his head on them and allowed his eyes to close.

_"Papa! Papa look at me! I'm flying!"_

_"Very nice, you make an excellent flyer." A little boy with brown hair and natural blonde highlights landed on the ground and got off his broom. Running over the boy hugged his papa with green eyes shining in happiness. Suddenly two other boys appeared and boy broke off the hug and ran to his brothers. They all took hands and smiled as a bright flash of white light filled the air starting from their clasped hands._

_"Oh." Their Papa groaned rolling his eyes. "Better not let your Daddy see you messing with magic like that." He warned. The children grinned cheekily._

_"Daddy isn't coming home for an hour though." The boys chorused. The papa rolled his eyes and waved his hands in dismissal. The three boys ran off together and their papa smiled happily putting a soft hand on his tender stomach._

_"Baby girl, you'd better not be as cheeky as your brothers."_

Evan woke with a gasp only to blush a brilliant red as he realised he'd caught everyone's attention.

"Sorry…" He mumbled shrinking into his chair to hide from the stares. Everyone looked back at their pieces of parchment and went back into their discussions once more. Evan looked down at his stomach with a frown. There was something strange about that dream that Harry just couldn't put his finger on. One thing for sure though, he'd be visiting the library a little later.

* * *

Kor dear! This one was dreadful to write. Actually, I already had the chapter but I didn't like it. I like this one lots better...did that make sense? Anyway, sorry for taking so long to update this one. Writers block though hopefully it's better now. Review okay!

Gemxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Gah! I blame the head but my hotmail is down and the internet is being slow. I couldn't get this to my wondeful beta because of the stupid hotmail thingy! Anywhooo...here's another chapter for you, sorry for the wait. My muse is a wandering with other stories and has skipped away from these ones...Still, hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't think it's short but it is sappy! Sappy sappy sappy! And slashy! And...okay that's it. Perhaps there's a it of a cliff hanger at the end but it isn't a major one...

* * *

The meeting had ended not too long ago and Harry and Wyatt had left with Harry safely beneath Wyatt's arm that was wrapped around his shoulders. Harry leaned into his lover and entwined their fingers next to his shoulder. It had been decided that all the Order members and those fighting against Lucius Malfoy and the Death Eaters would have some practise battles and training out in the grounds that same day so that was where they were all headed.

"I think this is a good idea Evan, really I do. I mean it gives us the chance to test our magic against each other and learn how to better protect ourselves. It's a brilliant plan and it will be safe too because half of us are white lighters and they are bringing out their medi-witch to help too."

"Fine, but I'm not joining in." Evan sighed feeling Wyatt nod his head. Evan yawned slightly and quickly covered it with his hand.

"You tired Baby? You've already fallen asleep today."

"I'm fine. Just a bit stressed." Harry said dismissively. "You know what, I might go to the library and get a book to do some reading. It'll be nice to get some reading done."

"Oh yeah?" Wyatt raised his eyebrow and the two stopped to look at each other. Harry smiled reassuringly at him.

"Yeah. Guess I miss being at Magic school surrounded by the books." Wyatt laughed and kissed Evan briefly on the lips completely aware there were lots of people around them and that Harry wasn't comfortable with public displays of affection.

"Fair enough. How're you going to find your way though?"

"I'll ask a student I guess. You lot go out and practise. I don't fancy freezing my ass off outside thank you very much." Evan grinned playfully and darted out the way to miss the hand trying to swipe at his ass. Evan laughed and jogged a few steps away from Wyatt before looking over his shoulder and giving a grin knowing his eyes were glittering.

"It would be a shame to freeze it off, it's such a nice ass!" Wyatt commented with a grin. Evan yelped and went red before self consciously tugging his shirt down trying to get it to cover his bum. Wyatt rolled his eyes and turned to walk away down another corridor with the other members of the Light.

Evan smiled happily to himself as he walked along and asked directions to the library from the portraits on the walls and from a few students who'd been let out of class. He finally made it and pushed open the doors smiling as the smell of books hit him. He felt right at home. Now all he had to do was find out about that dream he'd had. Harry murmured a spell and a few books glowed so Harry went off to collect those. Before long he was at a table pouring over the books on the areas highlighted by the spells.

Now Harry wasn't overly fond of books, he wasn't like Hermione had been at Hogwarts. However, at Magic School Harry taught as well as did research through the many books in the library. Harry didn't like to read in his spare time, he liked doing sports and being active or doing the cooking or even helping Piper make some potions or create a new spell. However, Harry did read when he was curious about something and he liked to have done his research. Of course he didn't go as in depth in his research as Hermione had done either but he made sure he understood what was going on fully.

Harry's searches through the books lead him to one basic find. Wizards could get pregnant though it was a very hard thing to do. Not many wizards had gone through pregnancy and, as it stood, there had been only ten male pregnancies over Europe between 2000 and the recent year. It took a spell for the pregnancy to happen though and potions for the pregnancy to proceed without endangering the Wizard and child. Worst case scenario was that both could die from the pregnancy, and the best was that both would live completely healthy if a little weak at first. Male pregnancy also drained the magic as magic created the womb.

Harry was more slightly excited about this possibility and it meant that he and Wyatt could have children. But, Harry reasoned, they wouldn't start to have a family until they'd bought their own house near to Piper's home and had defeated most of the evil after them.

Harry closed the books and put them back giving a smile and a wave to Madam Pince who had been watching him curiously. Harry then made his way back along to the Entrance hall so he could get outside to where Wyatt and the others would hopefully be. Once there Harry pushed open one of the large doors and slipped outside making sure to pull his jacket tighter around him.

Just off in the distance Harry could make out his family and old friends and acquaintances having duels. Harry smiled and made his way over to them. He leant against a tree not that far away to watch them fight. Despite the magic being different Wyatt was easily overpowering all his opponents. Harry smiled, his lover really was the most powerful man with magic in the world. The King of Magic.

"Oi! Is that Evan?" Chris yelled pointing over to Harry. The auburn haired, brown eyed young man pushed himself off the tree and gave a wave.

"Hi. Don't stop on my account." Evan grinned making Chris smirk and quickly run away from the duel.

"I'm gonna spend some time with Evan. Carry on you lot." Piper and Leo, along with the other Halliwell, rolled their eyes at Chris who was slacking off yet again. Chris walked over to Harry and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"So, did you have fun in the library?"

"Yeah. Didn't find a lot though. Didn't learn much." Harry lied. "What've you lot done?"

Chris reeled off into a long conversation about how the wizards were testing Wyatt's magical shield against all the spells, except the killing curse of course. Chris told him how Paige had been put under the imperious curse for all of ten seconds where as Phoebe didn't get affected at all and only gave a kick to the chest of the wizard who had cursed her. Chris told them how Wyatt had brought out Excalibur at one point before sending it back to its safe place where it was untouchable by all. All in all, Harry had gathered, when fighting against the two magics Wyatt was still the winner and the other Halliwell's seemed evenly matched against the aurors.

Wyatt and the others eventually finished their fight and Wyatt walked over to Evan with a few beads of sweat rolling down his forehead whilst the rest of his skin was glittering with a sweaty sheen.

"Man am I going to ache tomorrow." Wyatt moaned rolling his shoulders back and grimacing at the loud click that was then followed by a loud pop. Evan grinned at him and took his hand.

"Come on, let's get you a shower. Once you're clean I might consider giving you a massage." Wyatt grinned smugly as his father, uncles, brother and cousin whinged about wanting a massage but only received playful hits from the females who were equally sore.

Harry pulled Wyatt up to the bedroom and all but shoved his bigger lover into the bathroom. Harry had refused to go in the shower with Wyatt saying Wyatt would be done quicker without him anyway and set about getting the massage oils out. Harry always used a special oil when giving massages and he leant it out to the other family members too. The oil was specially created by Piper and him and it had Lavender to make the person sleepy and relaxed whilst a few of the ingredients kept the oil warm and others when mixed together pushed healing potions in through the skins pores quickly healing any muscle tearing or over stretching.

"Come lie down then." Evan instructed once Wyatt emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Wyatt grinned at him and gave Evan another quick kiss before lying down on his stomach and putting his head sideways on the soft pillow provided. Evan ran very light fingers over Wyatt's back before moving to straddle Wyatt's hips. Making himself comfortable on Wyatt, Harry leaned forwards and moved the hair off the base of Wyatt's neck before delivering a kiss there and a few more kisses to Wyatt's spine. Wyatt moaned his appreciation and Harry summoned the bottle of oil. Pouring it onto his hands Evan gently massaged Wyatt's neck, shoulders then moved onto his back making sure to spend some more time on areas Wyatt moaned in slight pain when Harry massaged them to begin with. Harry then reached the towel and moved back up to cover Wyatt's arms then wrists and hands.

"You missed my legs and some other important areas. Once you've done those you can do my chest right? And my feet?" Wyatt asked hopefully but with a relaxed slur to his voice. Harry smiled at him and leaned down to give Wyatt a kiss on the cheek that was facing upwards since the other one was against the pillow.

"Okay then, can you get rid of the towel?" Harry asked doing his best not to blush. Wyatt went to move before groaning and saying no in a very relaxed almost slurred voice.

"Okay then, I guess I can do it lazy bones." Wyatt murmured a protest but it went unheard through the pillow. Harry banished the towel and, whilst blushing, massaged the rest of the back of Wyatt's body. Wyatt, once his back massage was done, rolled over onto his back with a lot of effort.

"What about my chest? And my thighs?" Evan shook his head in exasperation but grabbed the oil once more. Wyatt grinned at the furious blush on Evan's cheeks. He'd never understand why Evan blushed like that. Wyatt had seen all of Evan's body before and Evan had seen all of his and yet he still found it embarrassing to have Wyatt naked before him or himself revealed for Wyatt. None the less Wyatt did find it amusing and attractive. After all, the only other time Harry went red like that was when he was flushed from their bedroom activities, be they in a bathroom or not.

Harry hesitantly moved to straddle Wyatt's waist knowing that his position was very arousing. Harry poured some more oil onto his hands and moved them across Wyatt's neck and chest rubbing away any tension there. Feeling Wyatt's eyes on him Harry looked up occasionally and met the gaze. Wyatt keeps smiling a tender smile at Harry as his lover worked on his body. Every time their eyes met Wyatt would feel another burst of love and Harry would smile lovingly back at him.

Evan finished Wyatt's chest and stomach and scooted lower having to lift himself up and stop straddling his lover. Refusing to look at the mid-section of Wyatt's body Harry set to work on the fronts of Wyatt's thighs before gently running his fingers down Wyatt's shins and massaging his lover's feet. Finished Harry scooted upwards again at Wyatt's gently tugging hand.

Harry lay on his side next to Wyatt who rolled over. Harry smiled tenderly at Wyatt who returned the look. There were some days when Wyatt would love Harry like this, just silently and tenderly. There was no need for words as they just looked at each other lovingly. Harry slowly raised a hand and placed his palm against Wyatt's cheek brushing along it tenderly.

"Was that okay?" Harry asked, somehow not interrupting the quiet moment the two were sharing. Wyatt nodded to him.

"Wonderful."

"It was nice." Harry said with a one shoulder shrug. He wasn't commenting on what Wyatt had felt but was commenting on how he felt doing it.

"Yeah it was. Thank you." Evan smiled very gently with shining eyes bright with happiness and love.

"We should do that more often." Wyatt nodded again.

"I'll take you out soon. We haven't been out together in ages." Wyatt added his 'I promise' silently but he was sure Harry got it anyway.

"It doesn't matter; sometimes it's nice to stay in." Wyatt nodded and slowly moved forwards to kiss Harry gently. Harry smiled softly into the kiss and soon Wyatt was lying down on his back and pulling Harry over to straddle him once again.

The pair emerged from their room that evening for dinner having just showered. They were hand in hand and both had soft smiles on their faces once again. They made a tender picture together and as they sat together at the Staff's table they were watched by everyone.

The pair chatted gently and happily with each other sometimes one saying something that would make the other laugh. Occasionally they'd include another family member in their discussion but most of the time they just seemed to forget about everybody else and acted as if they were the only two people in existence. Wyatt occasionally ran his hand down Evan's back or stroke Evan's hand and Evan would glance across with a soft smile that literally shone with love.

After dinner Wyatt and Harry left once again hand in hand and went for a walk outside until they decided to turn in for the night. They went to their room and changed their clothes before climbing into bed both lying so they faced each other. Wyatt wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and Evan rested his forehead against Wyatt's chin whilst his own hand rested quite happily on Wyatt's chest.

The next morning Harry got up and cast a quick cleansing charm to rid himself of sleep and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a green shirt. Wyatt finally woke up when Harry was pulling on his shoes.

"Hi." Harry offered smiling at Wyatt.

"Hey." Wyatt offered back. Holding out his hand Wyatt pushed himself a little further up the bed so he was leaning against the headboard. "Come here."

Harry finished tying his trainer shoe lace and walked around the bed to take Wyatt's hand. Sitting down on the edge of the bed Harry looked to his right to meet Wyatt's gaze. Wyatt was looking at him with such an open expression on his face it was unbelievable.

"You going somewhere?"

"I was hoping to take a walk. Maybe you'll join me?" Wyatt hummed and nodded closing his eyes.

"Sure, just let me wake up first." Harry laughed lightly.

"I'll be waiting a while then." Wyatt opened his eyes and playfully glared at Harry. Harry merely leaned over and kissed him. "I'll go now and you can meet me when you are ready. I won't go far, just near the lake and around the grounds. I'll keep in plain sight. Promise."

"Fine. I'll be there in a minute." Harry nodded and stood up walking towards the door. Once there he turned back and looked over his shoulder with a smile.

"Love you." Harry then turned and walked out of the room to head off for his walk.

Harry kept to his word and walked around on the open ground. He stayed there just absently wandering and looking up at the calm morning sky. He walked towards the lake, not really paying attention to the strange tingle of his magic warning him something was wrong. As he reached the lake, however, Harry heard a noise and lifted his head to see two demons emerge from the bush and shoot fireballs at him. Harry didn't have enough time to construct a shield and he was suddenly frozen to the spot anyway.

Wyatt had finally gotten out of bed and washed before pulling on his clothes. Strolling out of his and Evan's rooms Wyatt walked with a smile all the way to the entrance of the castle. Once there he pushed open the door and felt his good mood leave him so suddenly it was as if he'd just fallen straight first into ice cold water. Dread filled him at the scene he saw.

Evan was by the lake looking into the waters when two demons emerged. Harry turned to look at them and Wyatt could practically see Evan freeze. Then two fireballs, large and dark fireballs, were headed towards Wyatt's lover. Wyatt yelled out for Harry to move and quickly started running towards Harry.

Harry didn't seem to hear him though. The fireballs came closer and Wyatt was in a panic. The fireballs were only a meter away. Wyatt was about to scream to Harry to move before it was too late when the most brilliant emerald green shield was thrown up around Harry. The fireballs rebounded off the shield and flew back to the senders making the demons disappear screaming in pain as flames ate their bodies. The emerald green shield around Harry shone brightly and pulsed for a second before disappearing where it seemed to disappear into Harry's stomach.

"Harry!" Wyatt cried diving towards his lover and spinning Harry around. Harry stared at Wyatt with wide incomprehensible eyes that didn't seem to be taking in what they were looking at. "Harry are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt? Did they get you?"

"I…uh…" Harry looked between Wyatt and his stomach before looking back to Wyatt. With a broken voice Harry spoke again. "I-I don't know." With that Harry fainted collapsing into Wyatt's arms. Wyatt cried out in surprise and worry before pulling the body of his lover close to him and putting an arm under Harry's legs lifted his younger love up. Carrying Harry bridal style, Wyatt ran into the castle using his magic to get his family's attention. No sooner had Wyatt made it inside did Minerva McGonagall come running towards him talking about a breach of the wards. One look at Evan though had Minerva ushering Wyatt and him up to the Hospital wing where Wyatt fussed over Evan whilst explaining what happened to the matron and headmistress.

Wyatt then retold his account of events to his family as they turned up. Poppy the matron busied herself with Evan casting diagnostic spells on him and gasping at one of the results. Refusing to tell Wyatt what was wrong she asked him for information on Evan's health for the last three months.

"He's been fine if tired quite a lot recently and a little while ago he looked rather sickly in the mornings but he hasn't been properly ill for years." Piper explained to the nurse. Poppy nodded her head and went about getting out some potions and cast some more spells.

"What could have caused that shield though? I mean from what I saw it was exactly like mine except it was emerald green!" Wyatt asked. Piper and Leo looked at each other and frowned.

"I don't know. It's possible that H-Evan used some of his magic to conjure the shield."

"No it isn't. I mean Evan's good at magic but that shield wasn't one he could have made. Evan's shields are white, literally a silvery white. He doesn't know any coloured shields!"

"Maybe we had better ask Evan when he wakes huh? Did you say he just fainted too?"

"Yeah! When I got to him he just sort of collapsed into my arms. Just completely, flat out fainted! Evan never faints! And he never gets so worked up about demons! I mean he was practically shaking and he looked terrified. Nothing that happened seems like Evan." Wyatt raged gripping his hair with his hands.

"Don't worry honey." Piper said comfortingly wrapping an arm around her eldest son's shoulders. "I'm sure we can work all this out. We just have to wait for Evan to wake up and tell us what happened. Okay? The nurse seems to be hiding something too. Maybe I should freeze he-…OH! Evan honey! Are you alright?"

Evan opened his eyes slightly and blinked once before groaning at his headache. From the look of the ceiling he was in the hospital wing but why! Oh yes…he remembered. His memories came flooding back to him and Evan sat up abruptly and ran his eyes over himself looking for damage.

"Evan honey?" Piper asked seeing Evan look over himself for injuries with an almost panicked look on his face.

"Did they get me? What happened? How'd I end up here? Why don't I remember coming here?"

"Don't worry so much Mr Jameson, you are quite fine. You merely fainted. Stress isn't good on the body you know." Poppy called as she came bustling over. She cast more diagnostic spells but Evan paid her no mind and turned teary green eyes on Wyatt.

"What happened!" Wyatt slowly retold what he saw and by the end of the story Evan was frowning completely confused but the tears hadn't left his eyes.

"What' could have made that shield? I didn't do it!"

"Well Wyatt is the only one I've ever known to have that kind of shield so perhaps it came from him?" Leo offered. Piper seemed to consider it and was about to speak when Poppy interrupted.

"Wyatt has this shield? And Wyatt would be your lover would he not Mr Jameson?" Evan looked at her with wide eyes and nodded his head. Poppy nodded too. "Right well in that case, whist it is unheard of, I might be able to answer some of those questions."

"How? I mean Wicca magic is different to your magic." Piper intervened. Poppy gave her an irritated look.

"That may be the case but what we are dealing with is well within my magical capabilities thank you. Now, during one of my diagnostic scans I found something I don't believe you know about yet. Still, this thing can easily explain why you are suddenly displaying magical traits your lover has. You see Mr Jameson whilst it wasn't actually you that created that shield, from the looks of this biological diagnostic as well as the magic diagnostic the magic wasn't yours but in fact your baby's. It cast the spell to protect you and the emerald shield belonged to it. You are pregnant Mr Jameson."

"Oh my God…" Evan said staring wide eyed at Poppy once again but this time wit no trace of tears. "Oh my God!" Evan repeated.

* * *

There you go, trth is out. Do you see what I mean by it being sappy? I needed a different mood. I mean he was his normal self, then he was slightly seductive for all of a minute and a half, then he was booky then sappy and finally teary and scared. Mood swings, I've heard they come with pregnancy.

anyway, I apologise once again for it not being betaed...my hotmail is down today and I couldn't wait until tomorrow - you've wated long enough as it is. AS for when I'll update next with any of my stories it is hard to tell because I've started two new ones, have an idea a had two weeks ago to sort out and to write some more of another story. My muse seems to have left my older stories for a while. Hopefully, I'll be able to post my new story though.

Gemxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own at all!

Notes: Look! I updated! It's only a short thing. I'm not very well so this is the best I could do...I felt the need to write. This is the beginning of the end you could say. I think there could be about 3more chapters...I hope you enjoy it, though nothing much happens. Basically I needed this in order to get me out of my writters block.

* * *

It had been a week since Poppy had delivered the news to Evan that he was pregnant. The news had been a shock first. Chris had fainted, as had Jason and Leo while Wyatt had suddenly snapped out of his shock when Evan looked fearfully at him. Wyatt had leaped forwards and pinned Evan to the bed kissing every part of Evan's face as he could. Piper and her sisters, when they finally were able to get at Evan, congratulated him and Phoebe had told him she had had a vision of Evan playing with a baby while Wyatt hugged him all those months ago.

Over the course of the week Wyatt had kept Evan in his presence all the time. Evan was dragged to the meetings to discuss Death Eaters and if Evan ever wanted to go somewhere Wyatt went with him. Evan found it wonderful and hadn't even thought to feel smothered or claustrophobic. He was insecure anyway what with being in the castle and the Death Eaters being expected to attack at any given moment.

Currently Evan was sat in a comfortable chair at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters with Wyatt sat next to him holding his hand tightly. Evan wasn't showing yet, being only a month and a half along however his and Wyatt's hands were clutched over his stomach as if waiting to feel something.

Evan yawned and leaned his head on Wyatt's shoulder and closed his eyes. He was tired. Too tired in fact to listen to the reports being given on the Death Eater attacks being reported. Apparently a muggle village not far from Hogwarts had fallen victim and there was sufficient evidence that Hogsmeade would be the next place to be hit, as the Death Eaters were aiming to occupy Hogwarts. According to an inside source if the Demons and Death Eaters could claim Hogwarts then they could hold the children to ransom and gain more power that way.

"Tired love?" Evan blinked his eyes open slowly and saw Wyatt smiling gently at him while the meeting went on around them.

"Mm." He hummed and shut his eyes again.

Headquarters were still at Grimmauld place, which Remus Lupin now owned as it was left to him in Sirius' will. Evan had met his old friend and Lupin hadn't suspected him of being Harry and practically ignored his existence completely in favour of focusing on those who could actually fight. Grimmauld place just brought back too many memories. Despite having made peace with Sirius and all the others just being in Grimmauld place made Evan remorseful. He felt the need to mourn once more.

His mind slipped and he changed focus. The Death Eaters were the main concern at the moment. They still only had the allowance of the lower level demons. Despite not being powerful, lower level demons could prove to be a hassle. In large numbers they could cause a lot of havoc and destruction. Demons on the whole were naturally competitive and would try to out-do each other. They had made this competition into a sport though now and it was now the winner was picked by the one who killed the most mudbloods. Evan grimaced. The Death Eaters even had Demons referring to muggles and muggle-borns as mudbloods now.

Evan could just picture the malicious glee on Malfoy Senior's face when he sent all those foul demons out mudblood baiting and hunting. The vicious smirk as the demons roared their agreements and their battle cries of 'death to mudbloods' and 'vanquish the dirt'.

He bet Malfoy sat back with his inner circle drinking wine around a large table and in between sips pointing their wands at the muggle lead on the centre of the table to torture him. Evan could imagine them speaking their plans.

Malfoy would be dressed in his usual black robes that were expensive and heavy. His silver ring with the Malfoy crest shimmering in the candlelight. His other hand would clutch the decorated end of his wand even as the pitch black stick glinted in the poor light. His silver blonde hair still flowing to his shoulders while his lips sneering. His silver eyes still glinting evilly, showing all his dark power and his twisted ideals.

Next to Lucius would be his wife Narcissa still as sour and as pale as she had always been. She would be dressed in elegant robes too, ones that probably swept to the floor. But her robes wouldn't be black. No, Narcissa had a fondness for ice blue and her robes would shine as if they were icy, freezing to the body and chilling to the soul. Evan never liked her.

Around the table would be all sorts of people Evan didn't know, Voldemort's entire inner circle except for Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape had been disposed of. These people would be new but still dressed in the black robes Lucius would have undoubtedly been obligated to wear. Lucius would have enforced this rule by cruciatus if need must otherwise no doubt the killing curse would be used. Only Narcissa seemed to be allowed to wear something different. Evan briefly wondered whether she received special treatment because she warmed Lucius' bed.

Demons would pop in having finished a deed and report to their leader. Their leader for the moment anyway. Demons didn't stay true to any leader unless they feared him or were in awe of the dark power. There would be demons of different shapes and sizes, different colours and different markings. Some would have red skin, others blue or black or white. Fire eyes, blank eyes, clouded eyes all different sorts of eyes but in them would be the same thing.

"My Dark Lord….it is done!"

"About time too now away with you. We must prepare for tomorrow's attack on…"

"Quiet master! The Wicca King's mate is here! Capture the mate! Capture the mate! Get him and we have leverage over the Light! We will win! GET HIM!" Evan's heart leapt. Suddenly demons were lunging for him, wizards having been alerted shot spells. Evan didn't understand. Just before everything went black he saw Lucius Malfoy look at him with triumph and shoot a spell.

Wyatt's arms tightened reflexively as Evan's body jerked and he shot up straight with a loud scream. Evan panted and struggled in the hold before realising it was Wyatt's voice he could hear speaking quietly in his ear telling him he was okay and that it was a bad dream.

"Oh my god….I must have…tomorrow! There's going to be an attack tomorrow somewhere! I don't know where!" Evan stood up and spun around wildly to face Wyatt looking with fierce eyes. He grabbed Wyatt's shoulders. "They are attacking somewhere tomorrow…the demon's are! They attacked something just now and they are attacking something tomorrow, Malfoy said so!"

"What are you on about baby? It was just a bad dream!" Wyatt tried to soothe Evan but it didn't have the affect he wanted. Instead of relaxing or going to take comfort Evan's eyes filled with tears of frustration and no small amount of fear.

"No Wyatt! They are attacking somewhere tomorrow! I saw it!"

"How? You aren't a seer Evan." Chris put in.

"They saw me! They fired spells at me and the demon's lunged for me. They called me your mate, they k new I was there. I must have astral projected! I didn't mean to Wyatt honest…I really didn't but I must have. I was there, I saw it! Please believe me Wyatt, you have to! People are going to get hurt! They saw me! Recognised me!" Wyatt looked over Evan's face carefully before reaching out and pulling Evan against him with one hand behind Evan's neck and another around his waist making Evan's head burry into his chest.

"I believe you baby. But if they saw you that means they will be after you…" Evan froze in Wyatt's arms before he gripped tightly at the King of Light. Wyatt noticed the overly tight grip and returned it before meeting his mother's eyes across the room. "We won't let them get you love."

"They won't get you Evan." Piper echoed and her sisters came to stand next to her, just their closeness seemed to declare their power.

"And if they do," Paige continued, "we will get you back and vanquish the lot of them."

* * *

I managed to show Evan's astral projection power! The one I said he had from Prue remember? I thought it would be a good idea to have it like this...he had a connection to Voldemort before and now he was falling asleep only to find himself actually there in the same room as Lucius. Please review but you don't have to. I'd like it if you did, perhaps some encouragement or some ideas...anything would be helpful. Lets just wait and see when I update again...I'm still working on the Founders (see gemroses). 


End file.
